Risques
by Harmonye
Summary: Dumbledore confit une mission à Harry et Hermione. Mais comment faire quand les tensions entre eux sont de plus en plus grandes et la mission du directeur de plus en plus dangereuse ?
1. Chap 1 : Prologue

**Notes de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Ceci est ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je répondrai aux reviews au début de chapitres. L'écriture de ma fic n'est pas encore finie, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura plus de 5 chapitres !

La fiction est basée sur le couple Harry/Hermione, mais il y aura aussi de l'aventure.

Voilà, enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JKR !

**Risques**

- Comment ose-t-il? Si je le croise, je le réduis en miette !

Harry avait toujours pris Dumbledore pour un vieillard un peu fou. Seulement un peu, et cela à cause de son grand âge et de ses long discours ennuyeux à mourir.

Mais cet avis tout à fait objectif venait de changer aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il venait de se passer avait confirmé cette considération, et Harry pouvait maintenant l'affirmer avec la plus grande verve : Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou qu'il avait envie d'étriper à cet instant même.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé à ce peu d'amabilité envers le directeur de Poudlard ?

Revenons quelques jours en arrière.

* * *

___Un lundi matin, à Poudlard, dans la tour Gryffondor._

- Harry, viens ! On va être en retard aux cours de métamorphoses, s'inquiéta une jeune sorcière, Hermione. Ron et Neville sont partis il y a longtemps déjà !

- J'arrive ! rouspétai-je.

- Tu es toujours en retard, en ce moment !

- Oui, désolé. Mais ne me retarde pas plus, je prends ma cape et je te rejoins !

- Vite Harry ! Ce que tu peut-être agaçant cette année !

- Excuse-moi, mais tu n'es ni ma petite amie et ni ma mère ! répliquai-je en me plantant finalement devant elle.

Je sus à l'instant même où je prononçais cette phrase que j'aurais dû me taire. En effet, Hermione afficha une mine renfrognée et je crus même voir passer un voile sur son visage et voir perler des larmes au fond de ses yeux. Mais cet instant de faiblesse fut vite effacé et la jeune sorcière s'empressa de quitter la pièce non sans un regard dédaigneux à mon adresse.

Vite, je la rattrapai et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la tension la plus complète.

Nous nous rendîmes finalement en direction du cours du professeur McGonagall.

Et alors que l'on marchait à grande vitesse, tout en s'évitant Hermione et moi, dans les couloirs, nous fûmes soudain hélés par le professeur Dumbledore.

- Mr Potter ! Miss Granger ! Commença le directeur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, interloqués.

- Si vous pouviez me suivre, annonça-t-il, en se dirigeant vers un couloir.

- Professeur, où allons-nous ? m'enquis-je finalement, curieux, après quelques couloirs parcourus.

- Tout simplement dans mon bureau, Harry.

- Mais… et le cours avec le professeur McGonagall ? Nous allons le manquer ! réalisa soudain Hermione.

- Voyons, Miss Granger, n'est-il pas vrai que vous trouvez ça excitant de ne pas respecter le règlement ? Et puis, vous étiez de toute évidence en retard, répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione rougit, et me jeta un regard noir.

Feignant de ne pas l'apercevoir, je continuai ma marche jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Hermione loin devant moi et le professeur à ses côtés.

- Esquimau citron ! prononça Dumbledore, et la statue donna accès à un escalier qui nous permit de nous rendre dans le bureau du professeur.

Après avoir pris nos aises dans l'antre du directeur, celui-ci se tourna finalement vers Hermione et moi.

- Bien. Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise, commença-t-il.

Et tandis qu'il nous énonçait le pourquoi de notre présence ici, nos visages se décomposèrent.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est un court prologue, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. A bientôt.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chap 2 : L'Annonce

**Coucou!**

Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir !

: Merci pour ta review (c'est la première de ma vie que j'en reçoit, alors elle m'a fait super plaisir !:). Tu vas vite savoir quelle est cette mission.. Bisous.

BobMarley07Be : Merci d'avoir accepter de me corriger mes fautes à chaque chapitre, c'est super sympa ! En plus, tu les corriges vraiment vite, c'est idéal. Donc merci à toi (et aussi pour la review!)

Delphine : Alors on est deux à aimer les Harry/Hermione! Je te remercie, et voici la suite.

SparHero : Mais tu es bien préssé, dis donc ! :) Voila la suite, bis.

Lena Harper : Oui, ce sont aussi deux personnages que j'adore ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ces encouragements, bisous.

TheBeatlesHP : Mais j'aime ça, le suspens ! C'est fait exprès pour donner envie aux gens de lire la suite ^^ (et c'est mieux, ça rend l'histoire plus intéressante !) Ahah, bref, voici la suite, bisous.

magiehp : Merci pour cette review! Ton vœu est exaucé, voici la suite.

Nico2192 : Merci pour la review ! Les chapitres 3&4 sont d'ores et déjà écrits ! :)

**Notes :** Je tiens à préciser que dans cette histoire, Harry et Hermione sont en 6ème année et que Sirius Black n'est pas mort.

Les chapitres seront de plus en plus long, mais là, par souci de garder du suspens ou tout simplement pour la trame de l'histoire, je l'ai fait court (mais du coup, j'en poste un tous les deux jours ^^)

Aussi, le rating est T pour plus de précaution (on ne sait jamais :) ) [Et encore merci à BobMarley pour sa correction]

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Bien. Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise, commença-t-il. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

- Je dois vous confier une mission qui ne sera pas de tout repos. A vos risque et périls. Dangereuse, s'éternisa Dumbledore.

- Quelle est-elle ? Intervint finalement Hermione.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un hibou d'un Auror. Je ne peux vous en divulguer le nom. Toujours est-il qu'il m'informait d'une bien triste nouvelle : Cinq membres de l'Ordre ont été capturés par les Mangemorts.

Hermione et moi ne savions pas quoi dire. Pour ma part, j'étais partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'affolement.

- Et… qui sont-ils ? Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Me décidai-je à intervenir.

- Doucement, mon garçon, reprit le sorcier. Eh bien, ce sont Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mondingus Fletcher, Alastor Maugrey et Sirius Black qui ont été enlevés.

Me voyant m'étrangler à l'annonce du nom de Sirius, Dumbledore s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Par un malheureux hasard, se plaignit-il, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'est actuellement disponible pour les retrouver. Moi même, je ne peux m'absenter de mon poste de Directeur de Poudlard – je ne l'ai fait que trop souvent ces derniers temps. – L'Auror m'a aussi précisé qu'il n'avait que peu d'informations sur l'endroit où ils pourraient être détenus.

C'est là que vous intervenez. Ce que je vais vous demander est quelque chose d'impensable pour des sorciers de votre âge, mais j'ai la plus grande confiance en vous.

- Vous allez nous demandez de partir à leur recherche ? Devina Hermione.

- En effet, Miss Granger. Je ne serais pas étonné que vous refusiez cette dangereuse demande, mais je sais, qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes prêts à effectuer ce genre de tâche, que vous êtes fait pour faire partie de l'Ordre et destinés à des carrières d'Auror. Néanmoins, si…

- On accepte ! déclarai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

A ces mots, Hermione se raidit et prit la parole d'une voix glaciale.

- Harry accepte. Moi, je ne sais pas encore. Et mes ASPICS ? Aurai-je le temps de réviser ? Et combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il ? Et que vont en penser les autres ? Et… et puis zut ! J'accepte aussi ! Ce sont quand même des personnes de l'Ordre ! Se décida Hermione, dans un profond monologue.

- Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai à Poudlard pour vous couvrir. Et puis, en six ans d'études, vos résultats scolaires n'ont jamais été aussi louables ! Cette mission ne vous prendra, je l'espère, pas plus d'une semaine. Je vous prie seulement de ne pas parler de ça à vos camarades.

- Attendez, intervins-je, nous allons partir tout seul ?

- Tous les deux ? me rejoint Hermione, visiblement anxieuse.

- Et Ron ? Il a le droit de venir ! C'est notre meilleur ami, quand même. Et Neville ? Et Luna et Sea…

- Harry, Harry, déplora Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Seuls vous deux êtes destinés à une grande carrière d'Auror et je ne vois pas l'utilité de joindre Mr Weasley à ce plan. A ce que je sais, lui est promis à un bel avenir dans le Quidditch.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'une carrière d'Auror, si prometteuse soit-elle. Je souhaite devenir Médicomage, révéla Hermione.

- Mais que serait Harry Potter sans sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger ? dit simplement Dumbledore.

- Ah, mais en ce moment, Potter semble bien mieux se porter sans moi… marmonna sarcastiquement Hermione pour elle-même, bien que les deux sorciers eurent très bien entendus.

Levant les sourcils et regardant Hermione par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune à la suite de cette réflexion qu'il ne comprenait pas, Dumbledore nous annonça que nous devrions le rejoindre le lendemain-même à dix heures, pour partir en mission, et que nous avions la journée pour préparer nos affaires.

Et c'est sans un regard l'un pour l'autre que Hermione et moi nous tournâmes le dos et partîmes d'un pas vif vers nos dortoirs respectifs, encore sous le choc d'une telle annonce de la part de notre professeur.

* * *

Alors ? Aimez-vous cette mission qu'a confié Dumbledore ?

Le suspens fera son grand retour dans le chapitre 3 ! L'aventure commencera un peu dans ce prochain chapitre mais surtout dans le 4 !

Je posterai sûrement dans les deux prochains jours (ce chapitre là étant petit et le prochain également). Après, j'ai le brevet jeudi et vendredi, alors il faudra peut-être attendre plus longtemps pour lire la suite (pas beaucoup, hein).

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce deuxième chapitre, bisous.


	3. Chap 3 : La Lettre

**Coucou !**

Merci pour vos reviews, elles font super plaisir !

BobMarley07Be : Tu verras qui est le mystérieux Auror dans les prochains chapitres... Quant à Mione et Harry, c'est pas gagné pour le moment ! Merci pour tout !

Lena Harper : Coucou ! Oui, pauvre Sirius et Lupin.. Merci pour le brevet, et pour la review ;) !

Delphine : C'est surprenant qu'elle l'appelle "Potter" ? Tu verras, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! :p Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir.

Merci à BobMarley07Be pour sa correction rapide ;) !

Bon, dans ce chapitre, retour du suspens..

**Bonne lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

_Et c'est sans un regard l'un pour l'autre qu'Hermione et moi, nous tournâmes le dos et partîmes d'un pas vif vers nos dortoirs respectifs pour préparer nos affaires, encore sous le choc d'une telle annonce de la part de notre professeur._

* * *

J'entrai dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ron, et m'assis sur le lit, pour réfléchir aux conséquences de cette mission. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en moi. La possible perte de Sirius et des autres, la mission dangereuse qui nous attendait Hermione et moi… Hermione et moi, justement, et cette tension entre nous, que nous n'arrivions pas à dissoudre…

Mais comment en étions-nous arrivés là, elle et moi ? Pourquoi y avait-il toute cette haine entre nous ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Etait-ce parce que j'étais brièvement sorti avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, en milieu de cette année ? Mais de là à penser qu'elle en était jalouse. Il me semblait qu'avec Hermione, il n'y avait jamais eu de gestes ambigus entre nous. Nous n'étions que de simple meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis finalement, le froid qui s'était installé entre nous quand elle avait su que je sortais avec Ginny s'était éternisé et nous avait un peu plus éloignés chaque jour.

Finalement, je pris une décision : j'irais la voir dans les prochains jours pour tenter de m'expliquer avec elle.

Après cette bonne résolution, je chassai mes pensées noires et toutes mes interrogations pour me concentrer sur la préparation de ma valise.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit._

Je venais à peine de finir de préparer mes affaires que Ron et Seamus débarquèrent dans le dortoir.

- Harry ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? On s'est inquiété toute la journée ! s'exclama Ron.

- Bon sang, Harry, tu peux nous dire où vous étiez, Hermy et toi ? Ne me dis pas que vous faisiez le pont ensemble ?

- Les gars, les gars, calmez-vous, je vais tout vous dire, coupai-je.

« _Je vous prie seulement de ne pas parler de ça à vos camarades._ »

La recommandation de Dumbledore me revint en tête. Mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ? Etait-ce mauvais de les informer de la mission que nous avait confié le directeur ?

- Et bien ? Reprit Ron, après quelques secondes, me voyant perdu dans mes pensées. On attend tes explications, Monsieur-Le-Cachottier.

- Euh, bien, c'est-à-dire que, hésitai-je… Dum… Dumbledore nous a convoqués dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ? Insista Seamus sous son regard inquisiteur.

- Parce que… euh, il nous trouve trop proches Hermione et moi, et… qu'il a peur que Voldemort se serve d'elle pour m'atteindre et me faire souffrir.

Je les regardai, fier de mon mensonge qui, finalement, tenait la route.

- Sérieux Harry ? Reprit Seamus après quelques secondes d'incrédulité. Hermione et toi, trop proches ? Vous vous évitez depuis plus d'un mois !

- Attends… ça veut dire que… vous êtes ensemble, en fait ? Beurk, se moqua Ron.

- Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Hermione est beaucoup plus intéressante que ta Luna ! lui intimai-je en lui jetant un oreiller au visage. Et c'est sous une bataille de polochons accompagnée de grands éclats de rire que cette étrange journée se termina.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par un bruit sourd qui se répétait sans cesse, sur ma droite. Agacé par ce son qui ne cessait pas, je me levai.

Je regardai l'heure : 5 heures 30 du matin. Je fis le tour du dortoir, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Ron pour voir s'il s'était éveillé. Étonné de ce bruit peu habituel, je m'approchai des rideaux fermés d'où semblait provenir le martèlement. Finalement, remettant mes lunettes et mes idées en place, je regardai ce qui provoquait ce drôle de bruit. Un hibou que je n'avais encore jamais vu était en train de se cogner à un carreau de la fenêtre. Dans ses gestes et sa maladresse, il me rappela ce bon vieux Errol.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui derrière la vitre. En effet, le volatile devant moi était noir comme l'ébène et, de plus, tenait une lettre en papier jauni dans son bec blanc. Finalement, ouvrant la petite fenêtre, je pris le bout de papier qu'il tenait et le remerciai d'une petite tape sur l'aile. A peine avais-je fermé la petite fenêtre que l'oiseau se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« _De plus en plus étrange_ » me dis-je.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je retournai dans mon lit, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. J'examinai le mystérieux bout de papier. Le cachet qui maintenait la lettre fermée m'interloqua. En effet, celui-ci était orné de deux petits serpents se mordant la queue entourant une inscription : TEJ.

Finalement, j'ouvris la lettre et une incroyable sensation de mal-être s'empara de moi. Le corps tremblant, j'entrepris de lire le message inscrit avec de l'encre noire.

Tout en parcourant les différentes lignes, je me demandais qui avait bien pu écrire cette très étrange missive. Et c'est sous un regard effrayé que je découvris le signataire de cet énigmatique message :

_**Lord Voldemort…**_

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Mettez une 'tite review pour me le dire, et si vous pensez savoir ce qu'il y a dans la lettre, dites-le aussi ;) !

Bisous (et désolé pour ce chapitre assez court.. :3) !


	4. Chap 4 : Harry

**Coucou ! Déjà, désolé pour ce retard mais après le brevet en fin de semaine, je me suis reposée et je n'ai plus pensé à mettre ce chapitre en ligne.. Et pis, j'ai regardé plein d'épisodes de Doctor Who cette semaine et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire la suite.. Bref, je suis impardonnable ;)...Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ! Voilà, vous allez découvrir ce que dis la lettre...**

_BobMarley07Be : Encore merci pour ta correction et pour la review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous !_

_LenaHarper : Ta review m'a fait rire ^^ Et oui, Harry a vraiment de la bouse dans les yeux, et crois moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Merci de ta fidélité xD Bisous à toi !_

_Nico2192 : Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long, en commençant par celui-ci ! Merci à toi._

_Light of Soul : Merci à toi pour la review :) A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_TheBeatlesHP : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Et merci de ta compréhension, c'est pas facile d'en faire des longs ;) ! Bisous._

_SparHer__o : Ahaha merci beaucoup :) ! Oui, mon brevet s'est bien passé, et ouuf c'est terminé ! Merci encore, bisous._

_Delphine : Désolé pour ce retard, mais voilà la suite que tu attends ! Bisous ! _

_mama : C'est une bonne idée que tu viens de me donner... Je vais voir ce qu je vais faire dans les prochains chapitres! Merci à toi, bisous! _

**_Voilà, encore merci à tous, groos bisous. Voici le chapitre, enjoy !_**

* * *

_Tout en parcourant les différentes lignes, je me demandais qui avait bien pu écrire cette très étrange missive. Et c'est sous un regard effrayé que je découvris le signataire de cet énigmatique message :_

_**Lord Voldemort.**_

* * *

Je relus la lettre à voix basse, comme pour me convaincre que son contenu était réel. Je commençai ma lecture quand la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres parvient à mon oreille, me susurrant les mots écrits sur le papier.

_**Cher Harry Potter, **_

_**Les nouvelles vont vite dans le monde des sorciers.**_

_**Toi, jeune sorcier inexpérimenté qui n'a su me « vaincre » que par un malheureux coup du sort, va partir à la recherche de tes misérables amis de l'Ordre.**_

Je m'arrêtai à ces lignes quelques instants. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il être au courant de la « mission » confiée par Dumbledore ?

_**Cette nouvelle ne m'inquiète guère, et au contraire m'amuse au plus haut point. Tu es faible. Tu ne seras donc pas capable de retrouver les personnes à qui tu tiens. Alors tu souffriras, et te voir souffrir est un divertissement dont je ne me lasse pas.**_

_**Cependant, j'ai décidé de jouer un peu avec toi. **_

Je déglutis péniblement à ces mots. La voix de Voldemort dans mon oreille ne faisait qu'accroître mon sentiment de crainte.

_**Harry Potter, quand tu liras ces lignes, je voudrais que tu saches que tu n'auras que peu d'informations sur les lieux où sont détenus tes 'amis'.**_

_**Lis attentivement ce qui va suivre.**_

_**« Prisonnier d'une matière qu'il n'apprécie pas,**_

_**L'animal ne recherche que la liberté.**_

_**Pour le retrouver, tu devras suivre ses pas,**_

_**Là où pour la première fois, tu l'as vu galoper.**_

_**Enlevée à son compagnon,**_

_**Elle fond là où l'attaque brûle encore.**_

_**Suffocante sous la pression,**_

_**Viendra à elle la sentence de la mort.**_

_**Dans ce lieu hanté, privé de ses repères, **_

_**Il ne voit plus que des nuages.**_

_**Il se sent flotter en l'air, **_

_**Et bientôt il tombera de sa cage.**_

_**L'escroc s'étouffe au sol,**_

_**Englouti sous des racines,**_

_**Là où cognent les branches folles,**_

_**Le poids lui compresse la poitrine.**_

_**Au sombre endroit chargé de souvenirs,**_

_**Ce que tu as de plus cher tu devras me donner.**_

_**Harry Potter, prépare-toi à vivre le pire,**_

_**et le seul qu'il te reste tu pourras retrouver. »**_

_**Mais attention, le temps est compté, et en ce moment même, tes petits camarades sont en train de périr…**_

_**Leurs destins sont entre tes mains.**_

_**Lord Voldemort.**_

Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Il fallait que j'en parle d'urgence avec Dumbledore ! Prenant la lettre dans la main, je m'élançai à travers le dortoir.

Vite, je courus à leur recherche dans le château. Dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube, je distinguais péniblement les longs couloirs, même si je connaissais Poudlard comme ma poche et je me retrouvai bientôt au milieu d'un étage, un peu perdu. Seulement, dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas entendu venir quelqu'un sur ma gauche. Avec effroi, je me retournai pour voir la source du bruit, et ne vit nulle autre que Severus Rogue en personne.

- Potter, siffla-t-il. Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, ou devrais-je dire aussi avancée du jour ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir son regard dévier sur ce que je tenais alors caché dans ma main.

- Rien, professeur. Je…

- Rien ? C'est vrai qu'un jeune homme qui erre dans Poudlard la nuit ne fait « rien » de particulier. Mais peut-être allez-vous me dire que vous faites des crises de somnambulisme, fit-il, cyniquement.

- Eh bien, vous ne me croirez jamais mais c'est le cas, dis-je inquiet.

- Bien. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous accompagner dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il saura vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir.

Quoi, c'était tout ? Je ne pouvais me retenir de penser que pour le coup, Rogue avait été vraiment très clément à mon égard.

Tout en marchant, je réfléchissais à ce soudain éclair de bonté, puis nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Avant de me faire monter, Rogue reprit, de sa voix caverneuse :

- Mr Potter. Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Je ne vous punis pas cette fois, et ce pour des raisons précises, mais sachez qu'un tout autre acte de récidive sera fortement sanctionné. Bonne nuit, cracha-t-il.

« Bonne nuit ? » Depuis quand l'inébranlable Severus Rogue disait-il « Bonne nuit » ? Et pourquoi pas « Fais de beaux rêves », pendant qu'on y est !

- Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Y a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

La voix fatiguée de Dumbledore me tira de ma rêverie.

- Eh bien, oui, professeur ! J'ai reçu cette lettre tout à l'heure, et regardez de qui elle est signée ! m'empressais-je tout en lui montrant le bout de papier.

- Harry, Harry, me calma-t-il, tandis qu'il regardait finalement la signature sur la missive.

Il est exactement 5 heures 13 du matin, cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? Va te reposer, mon garçon.

- Mais professeur, il me semble que c'est justement ici, à Poudlard, que l'on m'a enseigné que Voldemort, lui, ne se reposait jamais !

Ma répartie sembla lui avoir cloué le bec. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, il secoua négativement la tête tout en soupirant et me dit :

- Harry, crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort t'enverrais des lettres par hibou, et s'adresserait à toi comme si vous étiez de vieux amis ? Ne crois pas à ces balivernes, quelqu'un veut simplement te faire une farce. Va te coucher, mon petit.

- Très bien. Au revoir, professeur, crachais-je, mécontent.

De quel droit se permettait-il de ne pas me croire ? C'est vrai, je l'avais vu, ce mystérieux hibou ébène, et je l'avais entendue, cette voix angoissante qui me parlait à l'oreille !

Tant pis pour lui ! S'il ne voulait pas me croire, qu'il le fasse. J'aurais juste espéré un peu de soutien venant de la personne qui venait de nous confier une mission mortelle – qu'il ne voulait pas réaliser lui-même – à Hermione et à moi. _Hermione_…

* * *

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des filles, après avoir rapidement franchi le seuil du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Arrivé à destination, je m'approchai lentement du lit de la jeune sorcière et lui tapotai doucement l'épaule.

- Hermione… Tu m'entends ? chuchotai-je très doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles de la chambre.

- Gna… Harry… gémit-elle.

- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est urgent. J'ai…

- Em… Embrasse-moi, m'interrompit-elle.

Je faillis m'exécuter, mais je repris bien vite. A vrai dire, allongée comme ça dans son lit, ne portant qu'une simple chemise de nuit en satin, Hermione était très désirable. Il me suffirait de me pencher, et d'effleurer ses lèvres…

On se calme, mon garçon ! Comment avais-je pu laisser mes pensées dériver d'une telle façon ? Et puis, depuis quand trouvais-je Hermione « désirable » ? « _Depuis que tu as quitté Ginny »_, me chuchota une voix perfide dans ma tête.

- Nos enfants… ne sont pas… chez nous, on est… seuls, Harry, continua-t-elle.

A cet instant, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il était évident qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses songes. Mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle rêvait de nous… la nuit ? A cette pensée, je me mis à avoir une irrépressible envie de toucher ses lèvres. « _Et puis, tu la trouves « désirable », n'est-ce pas_ » reprit la voix dans ma tête.

- Je t'… reprit-elle, finalement interrompue par je-ne-sais-quoi.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je baissais lentement la tête en direction de son visage. Nos souffles se mêlèrent, nos bouches se touchèrent, nos regards se croisè… Nos regards ?

Effrayé, je reculai vivement la tête, mais pas assez vite pour éviter la gifle qui ne tarda pas à se déposer sur ma joue.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Chuchota fort Hermione, maintenant pleinement réveillée.

- Désolé, je… voulais juste te réveiller, tentais-je de me justifier.

- Ah oui ? En ayant ton visage à deux centimètres du mien ? Ça me répugne ! dit-elle. Bon, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, si ce n'est pour assouvir tes ardeurs de jeune mâle ?

- Je… Regarde. On m'a envoyé cette lettre.

- Fais voir, ordonna-t-elle en m'arrachant presque la lettre des mains.

- De rien, fis-je ironiquement.

- Qu… QUOI ? LORD VOLDEMORT? S'écria la brunette, faisant par la même occasion se réveiller Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bou… ne finit jamais Ginny, qui avait immédiatement replongé sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Après un regard craintif dans la direction de la rousse, Hermione se retourna vers moi et continua sa lecture du papier.

- Ecoute, ce que tu as reçu est très important, _Potter._ Tu dois en faire part au professeur Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas prévenu avant moi, se dit-elle presque à elle-même.

- Je… Si, je l'ai fait, mais il m'a envoyé balader !

- C'est sûr que si tu l'as réveillé de la même façon que tu l'as fait pour moi, il t'a sûrement renvoyé dormir ! ironisa Hermione.

- Revenons à cette lettre, tu veux bien ? Ou est-ce trop demander ?

- Bien, bien, Potter. Mais je me permets de te faire attendre demain pour étudier cette lettre. Ici, les murs ont des oreilles, déclara-t-elle en me montrant Ginny d'un coup de tête.

- Ginny ? m'enquis-je.

- Orrh ! Peux même plus espionner tranquillement, se redressa la rousse, parfaitement alerte. Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans le lit d'Hermione ?

- Tu n'es même pas capable d'espionner correctement les gens, Ginny ! fis-je en rigolant doucement.

Et Hermione rit à son tour. Et ce son, je croyais l'avoir oublié. Elle riait grâce à moi. Finalement, nous reprîmes nos esprits, et c'est le cœur comme léger que je quittai la chambre, promettant à Hermione de revenir le lendemain.

- Bonne nuit, _Harry_… eus-je le temps d'entendre, tandis que je sortais de la chambre.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a t-il plus ? Je l'espère, et faites le moi savoir par review ;) ! Ah oui, et dites-moi aussi aussi si vous voulez avoir un POV de Hermione ! _

_Je pars en week-end de main jusqu'à dimanche, donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre durant cette période. Bonne journée à tous !_


	5. Chap 5 : Soirée Agitée

**Coucou !**

**Oui, je publie ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard... J'en suis désolée !**

**En fait, j'ai décidé de faire un POV d'Hermione presque à la dernière minute; et je me suis rendu compte que la tâche n'était pas si facile que ça ! :)**

Black Jo : Merci pour tes reviews. Oui c'est étonnant que Dumbledore n'y croit pas... En espérant que les prochains chapitres t'éclaireront sur ce point...:)

chupa98 : Merci à toi ! Alors, ton brevet s'est bien passé ?

Delphine : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et oui, quelle rêveuse, cette Hermione ! :)

TheBeatlesHp : Merci beaucoup ! C'est ce que je souhaite : qu'il y ait un fond de suspens dans la fic.. Voici dans ce chapitre le POV d'Hermione ! Ah et puis, j'espère que ton brevet s'est également bien passé ! (pour moi nickel mention très bien :o ;))

Lena Harper : Ta review m'a fait sourire :) ! Elle est pénible, hein, avec sa fierté ?! (dixit l'auteur qui a voulu que Hermy soit comme ça) Merci à toi, bisous.

BobMarley07Be : Encore merci à toi pour la correction, en plus t'es super rapide, c'est super ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...Bisous.

**Disclaimer : Tout à la fabuleuse JKR.**

**Bref, voici le chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Et Hermione rit à son tour. Et ce son, je croyais l'avoir oublié. Elle riait grâce à moi. Finalement, nous reprîmes nos esprits, et c'est le cœur comme léger que je quittai la chambre, promettant à Hermione de revenir le lendemain._

_Bonne nuit, Harry… eus-je le temps d'entendre, tandis que je sortais de la chambre._

* * *

_POV Hermione._

J'entendais Harry repartir vers son dortoir, à pas légers. Je ne pus retenir une amicale formule d'au revoir. C'est vrai : on avait quelque peu amoindri cette foutue tension entre nous, à l'instant, non ? Et puis, on ne pouvait pas non plus passer tout notre temps à se disputer.

Pourtant, j'avais essayé, avant, de ne plus lui en vouloir. J'avais essayé de les regarder sans rien dire, Ginny et lui, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient près de la cabane de Hagrid. J'avais essayé de sourire quand ils se tenaient la main devant moi, louant leur bonheur. J'avais vraiment essayé. Et pourtant, en vain. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ma tête ? Pourquoi me préoccupais-je autant de lui, au point de dénigrer mes études ? Car, oui, en ce moment, j'étais plus occupée à penser à Harry qu'à réviser pour les ASPICS…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

_L'amour, _dit une voix dans ma tête_. _

…Comment ça, _l'amour_ ?

_Tu es amoureuse_, continua-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu es encore perdue dans tes pensées, ricana Ginny, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Ginny, est-ce que j'ai l'air _amoureuse_ ? Demandais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Pa… Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, rien, oublie. C'était idiot, fis-je, en me recouchant, me rendant compte de la stupidité de la question.

- Euh, très bien, reprit la rousse, confuse. Au fait, comment cela se fait-il que Harry se soit retrouvé dans ta chambre, de si bonne heure ?

- Rien, il est somnambule, tentais-je.

- Ha ha ! Très drôle. Et moi, je suis Rogue avec une perruque, hein ?

Bon, dit-elle en reprenant gravement son sérieux, je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire, mais explique-moi alors ce qu'il faisait presque à califourchon sur toi, mm.

- Je…

- Vous étiez presque prêt à vous embrasser ! Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas fait, d'ailleurs ! Tu imagines, toi, ma meilleure amie, sortir avec mon _ex_. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, je pense, dit Ginny, presque à elle-même.

Et soudain, je me rappelai de mon rêve de la nuit dernière.

- OH MON DIEU ! C'est ça ! m'exclamai-je soudain, faisant se retourner Ginny vers moi. Dans mon rêve, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser ! Et Harry a dû l'entendre en entrant dans la chambre. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait le faire !

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu viens… de dire ? interrompit Ginny en écarquillant les yeux.

Oh non. Mais où était passée ma capacité à réfléchir avant de parler ? Oh dieu, comment allais-je bien pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin ?

- Hermione, regarde-moi, hacha-t-elle.

Presque effrayée, je la regardai alors, redoutant la suite.

- Vous vous êtes em…Vous… Oh merlin…Vous êtes ensembles ? tiqua Ginny, presque hors d'elle.

- Pas du tout, voyons ! Ce n'est que mon meilleur ami ! Et puis, jusqu'à tout à l'heure, on ne se parlait plus du tout !

Elle ne m'écoutait plus, se dirigeant maintenant vers la sortie de la chambre, les poings serrés.

Des bruits de pas venant de cette même sortie retinrent mon attention. J'espérai que ce n'était pas ceux de Rogue ou un quelconque professeur qui aurait été alerté par nos chuchotements.

- Adieu, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Cracha la rousse.

Ces mots me firent revenir à notre discussion. Avec toute la conviction que je croyais faire preuve, je lui répondis.

- Ginny, Ginny, écoute-moi ! ON NE S'AIME PAS ! Criai-je, alors que je la voyais franchir la porte du dortoir, furieuse.

Je m'écroulai sur le lit, abattue, envoyant par la même occasion la lettre reçue par Harry sous celui-ci.

Au fait pour qui se prenait-elle, la Miss-aux-cheveux-roux ? Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, à ce que je sache !

Maintenant, c'était _mon_ Harry, plus le sien.

_- Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens… _recommença la petite voix de la conscience.

Je n'avais même plus la force d'envoyer balader la voix dans ma tête. Me recouchant sous les couvertures, je ressassais les événements des dernières heures dans ma tête.

Dumbledore venait de nous envoyer à la mort Voldemort avait envoyer nos amis à la mort Ginny venait de me renier car elle pensait que je sortais avec son ex petit copain Le copain en question, lui, était encore en train de se remettre de la gifle que je lui avais balancé au visage Ron, eh bien, Ron passait son temps avec Luna. Qui me restait-il ?

- _Et si tu rendais Harry jaloux ? Pour voir si il tient vraiment à toi, et pour savoir si son baiser était sincère ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon incessant combat intérieur qu'un bruit de porte interrompit mes pensées.

- Ah, au fait, Granger ! Débarqua soudain Ginny, les larmes ravageant son visage. La réponse est oui. Oui, tu as l'air amoureuse !

Et c'est d'un pas théâtral qu'elle s'en alla, les sanglots résonnant dans la pièce suite à son départ.

Rendre Harry jaloux ? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

* * *

_POV Harry._

Harry… Elle m'avait appelé Harry ! Quel pas en avant dans notre réconciliation !

Je me dirigeai joyeusement jusqu'à mon dortoir, quelque peu soulagé que cette entrevue avec Hermione se soit finalement bien déroulée.

Tout en marchant, je m'empressai de sortir de ma poche la lettre de Voldemort afin de la relire.

La lettre ! Je l'avais oublié sur le lit d'Hermione !

D'un pas vif, je retournai à l'endroit que je venais à peine de quitter. Mes pas claquaient sur le sol du château. Me rendant compte du bruit occasionné, je rendis ma marche plus légère.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Il me semblait avoir entendu des bruits étouffés provenant du dortoir d'Hermione.

Arrivé au seuil de la porte, je me fis discret pour écouter les paroles qui semblaient être échangées par Ginny et Hermione.

_« Ginny, Ginny, écoute-moi ! ON NE S'AIME PAS ! »_

La flamboyante rousse passant devant moi, les larmes aux yeux, ne se rendit pas même compte de ma présence. J'en avais déjà trop entendu. M'éloignant discrètement, j'eus le temps d'entendre, quelques minutes plus tard, ces mots apparemment prononcés par une Ginny en pleurs :

_« Ah, au fait, Granger ! La réponse est oui. Oui, tu as l'air amoureuse ! »_

Sans accorder plus d'importance à ces paroles, je me dirigeai pour de bon vers mon dortoir.

Arrivé silencieusement, je m'affalai sur le lit provoquant ainsi un bruit sonore.

A ma droite me parvint alors un gémissement étouffé :

- Merlin, Harry ! Tu étais où ?

Ron. Et mince. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire pour me sortir de là ? Réfléchissant, je me demandai ce qu'aurait pu dire Hermione à ma place.

- Ron, chut ! Ma tête ! Tu ne sais donc pas que je suis somnambule ? feignis-je en me tenant le crâne entre mes mains.

- Sérieux ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, ça ! Excuse-moi, alors.

Bonne fin de nuit, fit-il d'une voix endormie, en se recouchant et me tournant le dos.

Eh bien ! Cela avait été si simple de convaincre Ron ! Au moins, je n'avais pas eu à répondre à d'embarrassantes questions.

Finalement, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

- Bonne nuit, Ron, chuchotai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai très fatigué et avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Je me préparai rapidement puis je descendis dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Dean et Seamus pour aller déjeuner.

Arrivé sur le lieu du festin, je m'assis à ma place habituelle, à peine à deux sièges d'Hermione, notais-je. A ma gauche, Ron n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager.

Ignorant ces coups d'œil fréquents, je me mis à déguster du délicieux pudding trônant sur la table.

C'est Lavande qui entama finalement la discussion.

- Salut tout le monde ! Bonjour Ron-Ron !

Ron, qui était pourtant un ami proche de Lavande ne daigna même pas lui répondre, apparemment trop occupé à me regarder.

- Savez-vous ce que faisais Ginny hors de son dortoir, cette nuit ? Parce qu'hier soir, je me suis endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune sans m'en rendre compte, et sur les coups de 5 heures et demie, j'ai été réveillé par des bruits de pleurs : ceux de Ginny.

- Elle pleurait ? S'étonna Ron, qui en avait apparemment fini de me lorgner.

- Où est-elle allée, ensuite ? Intervint Neville.

- Oh, pas bien loin ! Reprit Lavande. Elle s'est endormie sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle.

- C'est étrange, constatèrent Fred et Georges, qui, à l'annonce du nom de Ginny, avaient bondi de leurs chaises.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? demanda Seamus.

- Elle a du se disputer avec Hermione, répondit Luna, qui, elle aussi, se joignait à la grande tablée.

- C'est bien ce que l'on disait, c'est étrange ! S'écrièrent les deux frères, en chœur.

Je repensai alors aux paroles que j'avais surprises, quelques heures plus tôt.

Je n'y avait pas prêté attention, sur le moment, mais maintenant…

J'avais bien entendu qu'Hermione était… amoureuse !

S'il y avait bien deux mots qui ne s'accordaient pas, c'était ceux-là !

- Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry ? questionna Seamus. C'est étrange, hein ?

- Oh, oui, fis-je surpris, alors que je n'avais pas pipé mot depuis le début de la conversation.

- On n'aura qu'à lui demander à midi ! Je crois qu'elle est actuellement en cours de potions... décida Lavande.

Après avoir acquiescé, nous nous remîmes tous à manger, tandis que les entraînements de Quidditch devenaient le sujet de discussion.

Du coin de l'œil, je notai que Ron avait recommencé à me regarder.

Me tournant finalement vers mon ami sorcier, je le vis ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

- Merlin, Ron, dis-je assez bas pour que la conversation soit privée, pourquoi tu me dévisages depuis le début du repas ?

- Comment ça ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas toi que je regarde ! C'est Hermione, montra-t-il d'un coup de tête dans ma direction.

- Tu vois, tu me montres encore… dis-je, ne comprenant pas.

- Harry ! Regarde Hermione ! s'exaspéra le rouquin.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournai finalement, comprenant qu'il fallait que j'observe Hermione, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à ma droite.

Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Hermione riait aux éclats avec Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Voilà... C'était un chapitre beaucoup plus centré sur Harry et Hermione, et moins sur la mission. Le prochain rattrapera cela ! ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vous plaît, et encore désolé pour le retard :).**


	6. Chap 6 : Mots Durs

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que ceci sera le dernier chapitre avant fin août car je pars en vacances dans une semaine et je me connais : je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire un chapitre d'ici là :)..

Bref, merci aux personnes qui ont reviewés/followés/mit en favoris..Ça fait super plaisir ! :)

Lena Harper : Encore désolé pour le retard :).. Oui, tu vas voir que Harry est particulièrement jaloux.. Merci à toi, bisous !

Delphine : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, bis.

Black Jo : Elle est jalouse et possessive, du coup elle n'accepte pas que Harry soit sorti avec une autre. Le pauvre ^^. Bref, merci à toi, bisous !

BobMarley07Be : Comme je te l'ai dit, ta review m'a inspirée :) Je te remercie pour ta correction, bisous !

Arellys : Bonjour ! C'est gentil, merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite...!

TheBeatlesHP : Bravo à toi, alors *clapclap* :) ! Merci, et bonne lecture, bisous.

Voici le Chapitre 6, que j'ai essayé de faire plus long que les autres...

**Voilà, enjoy !**

* * *

-Harry ! Regarde Hermione !

Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournai finalement, comprenant qu'il fallait que j'observe Hermione, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à ma droite.

Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Hermione riait aux éclats avec Drago Malefoy.

* * *

A cet instant, aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à s'aligner dans mon esprit. J'étais comme enveloppé dans une bulle. Une bulle ou plus rien autour de moi n'existait, à part elle et lui.

_Elle et lui._

Plus rien n'avait d'importance en ce moment à part la manière dont elle le regardait. Cette manière si… intime. Les yeux qui pétillaient. La main enroulant une boucle de ses cheveux. Les lèvres tirées en un sourire immense. Tout chez elle trahissait un certain bien-être d'être auprès de lui.

Et puis, tout devint trouble. Je n'arrivai plus à penser rationnellement. J'avais les yeux embués et les jointures des mains blanches à force de crisper les poings.

Personne ne sembla remarquer mon état. Pas même Ron, qui, après son choc à la vue du couple, s'était finalement détourné de la scène par un fameux « Oh, des toasts. Et du Porridge ! »

Je n'avais pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Seule une phrase parvint à occuper mon esprit si longtemps qu'elle ne fut bientôt plus que la seule chose à laquelle je sois prompt à penser.

Une phrase, qui me faisait obstinément mal.

Je la répétai plusieurs fois, mentalement, comme si cela allait en apaiser le mordant. Ce fut l'effet inverse. Plus je la disais, et plus elle dégageait en moi son venin.

_Hermione m'avait trahi._

_N'y pense plus, Harry. Ce n'est rien, tu as vu pire, _me dit une voix dans ma tête.

Suivant à la lettre les conseils de ma conscience, je tentais de faire abstraction de la présence du couple à quelques mètres de moi.

Et puis, décidant de me ressaisir, je me redressais et affichait un sourire rassurant à l'adresse de Ron qui mangeait sa plâtrée de bacon.

- Harry, ça va ? On dirait que tu as gobé un Nargole ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu es ailleurs. Dans tes pensées ! m'apostrophèrent Luna et Neville.

Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, je leur offris le même faux sourire que je venais de donner à mon ami roux.

Neville sembla s'en contenter, et haussa vaguement ses épaules, reprenant sa conversation sur les plantes botaniques avec Dean. Mais pas Luna. Elle me regardait avec une pointe d'étonnement dans les yeux. Suivant la direction qu'avait précédemment pris mon regard, elle comprit. Elle les vit.

- Tu ne la mérites pas, me murmura-t-elle d'en face de la tablée. Tu vaux bien plus que ça.

J'avais toujours pensé que Luna était intelligente, mais jamais elle ne m'avait paru plus perspicace qu'en cet instant.

Occupé à complimenter mentalement la sagacité de mon amie blonde, je ne la vis pas se rapprocher de moi, une tartine de beurre dans les mains.

Je ne le sus que quand elle me la fourra dans les mains.

- Mange ! Ça te fera du bien, Harry Potter ! sourit-elle tout en me regardant de ses grands yeux pétillants.

Tout occupé à dévorer goulûment le met que m'avait proposé Luna, j'en avais presque oublié Hermione et Drago.

Non content d'être sorti de ma léthargie, je me servis un verre de jus de citrouille.

Cependant, un éclat de rire interrompit mon geste. _Son_ rire.

Tournant la tête, je la vis les larmes aux yeux prise d'un fou rire semblant être incontrôlable, accoudée au bras de Malefoy qui semblait partager son hilarité. Malefoy, qui regardait dans ma direction. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, tout en me fixant encore, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Et puis, Hermione releva sa tête, et me fixa à son tour, avant d'être reprise de spasmes de rire. Se moquaient-t-ils de moi, tous les deux ?

Abandonnant la contemplation de l'hilarité d'Hermione, Drago fit l'effort de me regarder de nouveau, tout en mimant ceci sur ces lèvres perfides :

- Jaloux, Potter ?

C'en était trop.

_N'y pense plus !_

Mais déjà, je n'écoutais plus la voix de ma conscience. Mon poing se resserrait dangereusement sur le verre en cristal.

- Elle est à moi.

Et à peine Drago avait-il dit ces mots que soudain tout dérapa.

**POV Hermione.**

Entrant assez tôt dans la Grande Salle, je me mis à douter de ma propre santé mentale.

Franchement, rendre Harry jaloux, c'était se rabaisser à des pratiques purement enfantines et qui d'habitudes me répugnaient.

Mais là, j'en sentais la nécessité. Etait-il vraiment attaché à moi ? Et pourquoi avoir voulu m'embrasser, si ce n'est pour ma satisfaction personnelle ?

Toute à mes réflexions, j'arrivai près de la table et m'y installai. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et ne fus pas étonné de ne trouver personne. La salle était encore déserte. Il me semblait entendre du bruit venant de la Salle des professeurs, m'informant par la même occasion que ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas à venir.

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait : Dumbledore et McGonagall furent les premiers à s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, suivis de près par un Rogue passablement énervé, comme à son habitude, et d'un Hagrid semblait-il affamée.

- Eh bien, je meurs de faim ! Pouvons-nous attaquer le festin ? Entendis-je alors, tendant l'oreille pour capter des bribes de conservations.

- Voyons Rubeus, attendons nos élèves !

Tout en disant ceci, Albus Dumbledore me fit un petit signe de tête, me souhaitant par la même occasion un bon appétit.

Les laissant parler entre eux, je me mis à admirer la table. Durant la nuit, les elfes s'étaient dépassés pour nous offrir un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Des toasts, de la confiture, du bacon grillé… Il y avait de tout, et saveurs et couleurs se mélangeaient dans un parfum exquis. Occupé dans ma contemplation de ces plats magnifiques, je n'entendis point des pas se rapprocher de ma table.

- Alors Granger, on salive ?

Malefoy. Parfait. Il ferait la personne idéale pour faire enrager Harry. Et dire que je n'avais pas penser à choisir le bon partenaire avant, la réponse me paraissait maintenant comme une évidence ! Rien ne pourrait faire plus souffrir Harry – si souffrance il y aurait. Et puis, j'avais moi-même eu mal quand il était sorti avec Ginny… Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je n'étais pas jalouse, voyons ! Pas d'eux ! Juste du fait que moi, je n'avais pas de copain. Rien de plus.

_Mais oui, bien sûr_, se manifesta la petite voix insolente dans ma tête.

- Oh, toi c'est bon ! Criai-je presque.

Mince. J'avais parlé tout haut. Pas assez fort, heureusement, pour attirer les regards des professeurs, mais assez pour me faire entendre de Drago qui se tenait encore à mes côtés, entouré de Goyle-le-Gorille et de Blaise.

- Je te demande pardon, sale-sang-de… commença le gorille de la colère dans la voix.

- Voyons, Goyle, laissons-la tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas l'air bien, intervint Drago à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Merci. Tu es bien galant, aujourd'hui, ricanai-je.

Je me souvins de mon plan « faire enrager Harry » et changeai bien vite d'attitude à l'égard du Serpentard.

- Tu… Tu veux t'asseoir ? Demandai-je avec appréhension, tout en regardant la Salle qui semblait se remplir de plus en plus.

Malefoy sembla éluder ma question. Pourquoi une Sang-De-Bourbe comme moi lui offrirait-elle une place à ces côtés ? Finalement, il se décida.

- Eh bien, oui, dit-il, hésitant. Mais c'est bien parce que tu le demandes !

- Je… C'est étrange. Je vais manger à côté d'Hermione Granger, la petite amie de mon pire ennemie, Potter.

- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, tu sais. Juste une amie. C'est tout.

- Oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis Rogue avec une perruque ?

Je ne retins pas un éclat de rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, Granger ?

- Parce que Ginny m'a dit exactement la même chose hier ! m'exclamai-je.

Je le vis retenir un sourire, s'efforçant ainsi de ne pas paraître heureux d'être en ma compagnie.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, fit-il, roulant des yeux.

Je ne connaissais pas ses manières et le voir faire un geste si immature me fit de nouveau sourire.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton ami Potter, alors ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Et avec Weasmoche ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, voyons. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne mange pas avec eux ce matin. J'avais envie de… de liberté.

- De liberté ? Sérieux Granger, la seule fois ou tu parais libre c'est quand tu lis un roman dans la bibliothèque, et non pas en venant parler à un Serpentard, ton ennemi de surcroît ! rit-il, son attention maintenant entièrement dirigé sur moi.

Parfait. Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Mais tu n'es pas mon ennemi ! dis-je prestement.

- Première nouvelle…

- On n'a juste jamais eu l'occasion de parler ensemble, déplorai-je, tandis que je voyais Harry, Seamus et toute la troupe entrer dans la Grande Salle maintenant bondée.

- Mais parler de quoi ? La seule chose que je pourrais te dire c'est soit « Sale-sang-de-bourbe » soit « Encore enterré sous tes bouquins, Granger ? », s'imita-t-il lui même ce qui m'arracha quelques rires. « Mais non Malefoy, je ne fais que relire le livre d'arithmancie pour la douzième fois ! C'est tout ! » continua-t-il en m'imitant de sa voix la plus aiguë.

Voyant que je rigolais à ses caricatures, il se mit à son tour à ricaner. Pour le plus grand malheur de Harry, qui venait de croiser son regard.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil, bouillonner et frémir devant notre hilarité qui finit même par contaminer Goyle et Blaise, décidément bien trop immiscés dans notre conversation à mon goût.

- Mon talent d'imitateur te plaît-il, Granger ? En tout cas, il y en a un à qui ça ne semble pas faire plaisir, énonça-t-il en me montrant Harry d'un coup de tête.

Suivant son, regard, je haussais vaguement des épaules.

- Regarde Weasmoche à côté. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais mangé de sa vie ! On dirait Hagrid, rit-il.

Je partis dans un fou rire une fois de plus. Je n'aurais pas dû.

**POV Drago.**

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Blaise et de Goyle - toujours aussi collants.

Voir les plats multicolores ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Braves elfes, c'est bien. Après tout, c'était des esclaves n'étant misérablement payés que pour faire ça, non ?

Je me dirigeai vers nos places habituelles, satisfait de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas occupées par des intrus. De toute façon, la salle était presque vide. Mis à part les professeurs installés à leur tablée – je notais d'ailleurs la façon dont Hagrid lorgnait la nourriture –, l'endroit était bien peu occupé.

Désert ? Oh non. Je repérai bien vite Hermione Granger seule à sa table, les yeux rivés sur une assiette d'œufs brouillés. La façon dont elle s'imprégnait des couleurs et des odeurs des différents mets me fit penser à la vision du gardien des clés que je venais d'apercevoir. Comique malgré elle.

Je me décidais d'aller la voir pour la charrier un peu, toujours avec mes amis sur les talons.

- Alors Granger, on salive ?

La conversation s'installa malgré moi. Le temps passa, et bientôt nous riions ensemble, chose qui m'aurait paru complètement improbable i peine quelques minutes de cela. Bizarrement, la voir sourire me fit du bien car j'étais comme soulagé quand on ai enfin pu enterrer la hache de guerre entre nous. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était assise à côté de moi et non de Potter, je me mis à le regarder, comme pour y trouver la réponse à mes interrogations. L'élu semblait fulminer sur place tandis qu'Hermione, presque agrippée à moi, s'en contrefichait royalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là ? Décidant de jouer de cette situation nettement en mon avantage, je lançais une petite pique.

_Une petite pique ? Un pavé dans la mare, oui !_

Ignorant cette voix dans mon esprit, je dis silencieusement à un Potter hors de lui :

- Elle est à moi.

Je me délectai alors de voir Harry se lever, furieux.

**POV Harry**

« Elle est à moi »

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'oser dire cette phrase ?

Lui, qui l'avait traité de Sang-De-Bourbe durant sa deuxième année. Lui, qui l'avait toujours dénigré et pris pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout moins-que-rien. Lui, qui la déteste profondément.

Comment osait-il ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand Drago osa prononcer ces mots.

Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je ressentais seulement. Colère. Haine. Tristesse. Et Jalousie, aussi, mais ce sentiment était vite recouvert par les autres.

Je me levai d'un bond du banc. J'entendis vaguement une protestation de Ron. Je sentis à peine une main me retenir.

Tout ce que je vis, c'était Malefoy.

Arrivé devant lui, je le soulevai par le col, me délectant de cet air effrayé qu'il affichait.

- Pourquoi tu es avec elle ? Lui intimai-je d'une voix remplie de colère.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, Potter, fit-il de son habituel voix arrogante, après avoir repris ses esprits.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Hermione, je la vis affolée et tentant de nous séparer tous les deux. Sa main était encore sur le bras de Drago.

- Harry, lâche _Drago_ ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle si fort que bientôt nos étions devenus l'attraction principale de la Grande Salle.

C'était la meilleure. Bientôt, c'était moi qui serais en tort.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à toi, crachai-je, hargneux.

- C-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? fit-elle, perplexe.

- Je fais ce que je veux, un peu comme toi, d'ailleurs, répondis-je sur le même ton en montrant Malefoy d'un signe de tête.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Résonna la voix de Percy, tandis qu'un silence quasi-religieux s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un va-t-il me répondre ?

Finalement, celui-ci abandonna et se mit à courir pour aller chercher un professeur.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix glaciale à Hermione. Ne me parle plus jamais.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, _Potter_.

- Ah ! Lui, c'est _Drago_, et moi c'est _Potter_. Très bien. De toute façon, je ne t'ai jamais aimée.

Mes mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle.

- Oh… Merlin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Quelque chose qui vient de signer la fin de notre amitié, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla vers les dortoirs, les larmes aux yeux et les chaussures claquant contre le carrelage froid de Poudlard.

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus rien, le bruit des pas d'Hermione s'étant estompé.

Quant à moi, je ne tardai pas à emprunter le chemin inverse, me dirigeant vers le Parc, évitant soigneusement les élèves effarés sur mon passage.

Me posant dans un coin sombre sous un chêne, je ruminais lentement, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentais si mal. De mes paroles blessantes et de la nouvelle amitié entre Drago et Hermione.

S'il y avait bien un aspect de la personnalité d'Hermione que je pensais connaître, c'était son sens de l'amitié et sa fidélité. Il faut croire qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, les choses avaient bien changé.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimée ! »

Quelle absurdité !

_Bien sûr que tu l'aimes._

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Malefoy. S'il ne s'était pas rapproché d'Hermione et ne s'en était pas vanté, je n'aurais pas eu ces mots durs dépassant ma pensée.

Reposant ma tête contre l'arbre, je m'efforçai de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint me voir.

Cette personne posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

- Harry.

Dumbledore. Qui d'autre ? Qui pourrait maintenant avoir envie de me voir, à part lui ?

- Harry, regarde-moi.

Dirigeant mon regard vers le directeur, je le vis s'accroupir à mes côtés, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu entre Miss Granger et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Comme prévu » ? Non, vous avez raison, je viens de lui dire que je ne l'avais jamais aimée, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu !

- Non, en effet. A ce propos, je venais te voir pour te dire cela : Il serait temps que vous deux partiez à la recherche des membres de l'Ordre.

- Non. Je refuse. Et je pense qu'Hermione vous dira la même chose si vous lui demandez.

- Tu ne peux pas, mon garçon. Tu es leur seul espoir de se délivrer de l'emprise de Lord Voldemort.

- C'est injuste.

- Tu dois choisir, Harry. Sauver tes amis avec Miss Granger ou alors rester à Poudlard tout en continuant de réviser en prévision des ASPICS…

- C'est vous qui m'aviez enseigné, auparavant, que ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes, bien plus que nos aptitudes.

- Je vois que la leçon a été apprise.

- Alors j'irai, mais sans Hermione.

- Allons. Tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée, tout à l'heure. Ce que tu as dit n'a pas blessé physiquement ton amie.

- Non, ils l'ont blessé moralement, et c'est bien pire… Professeur ? Écoutez, vous… vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce-pas, pendant le repas ce matin, en train de discuter avec Malefoy ?

- Il me semble que Miss Granger est encore libre de passer un peu de compagnie avec qui elle veut.

- Avec tout le monde mais pas avec ce Mangemort de Malefoy.

- Ceci est une accusation très grave, Harry.

- Bien moins grave que si je trahissais un ami pour l'ennemi.

- Je vais te laisser, Harry. Il me semble que tu es bien trop aveuglé par tes sentiments pour l'instant.

- Professeur, attendez ! fis-je me levant d'un bond quand je vis que Dumbledore s'en allait. Je fais quoi, du coup ? Je veux dire, la lettre de Voldemort, vous même l'avez dit : c'est un canular. Par où je commence ?

- Il est temps que tu ne comptes plus sur moi, à présent. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est d'aller parler à Miss Granger pour lui annoncer que vous partez tout deux.

- Non ! Pas avec elle ! Pas avec ce qui s'est passé ! P-Professeur, attendez ! Partir où ?

- Déchiffre la lettre, Harry !

- Mais c'est une plaisanterie ridicule ! Vous me l'avez certifié !

- Au revoir, Harry.

Et il me planta là, abasourdi.

Comment osait-il ? Je lui avais montré la lettre : il l'avait dénigrée et m'avait pris pour un vilain farceur. Je venais de me disputer avec Hermione et je devais partir avec elle en mission.

C'était dingue ! Pourquoi tout le monde était contre moi ?

* * *

Voilà..Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, mais surtout : Bonnes vacances à tous ! A bientôt, j'espère, bisous !


	7. Chap 7 : Le Lac

Coucou ! Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Désolé pour l'attente assez longue, mais je ne suis rentrée qu'il n'y a une semaine..

BobMarley07Be : Merci de la correction et des conseils. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autre choses à te demander à propos de l'histoire. Je t'enverrai un MP pour ça. Bisous !

Lena Harper : Les deux vont trop loin, en fait. Ils sont tous les deux fautifs^^. Merci pour ta review, et comme tu l'as dit, c'est dans ce chapitre là. Bisous.

Delphine : C'est exactement ça : elle a voulu jouer, mais elle a perdu. Merci à toi, bonne lecture.

AileenG : Ahah je suis tout à fait d'accord !

BlackJo : Je comprends ton point de vue ! Merci.

TheBeatlesHP : Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment ! Merci et bonne lecture.

Nico2192 : Au début, il fallait que je rentre dans l'histoire, je n'était pas sûre de la fin, et puis c'était la première fois que j'écrivais..Là j'ai un but précis et je pense que mon écriture commence à s'améliorer, donc c'est peut-être pour ça que ce chapitre était mieux (ou est-ce tout simplement l'histoire qui décolle?) Merci à toi pour la review !

**Disclaimer** : Vive JKR !

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

_Et il me planta là, me laissant complètement abasourdi._

_Comment osait-il ? Je lui avais montré la lettre : il l'avait dénigrée et m'avait pris pour un vilain farceur. Je venais de me disputer avec Hermione et je devais partir en mission avec elle._

_C'est dingue ! Pourquoi tout le monde était contre moi ?_

* * *

Je fulminais encore intérieurement tandis que je rentrai d'un pas traînant dans le château.

Ma décision était maintenant prise. Hermione n'avait qu'à rester avec son Drago, je partirais sans elle, en accord avec Dumbledore ou non.

Évitant soigneusement les regards effarés et inquiets de certains élèves sur mon passage, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune, bien décidé à déchiffrer la lettre de Voldemort sans Hermione.

C'était sans compter Luna, affublée de ses fameuses boucles d'oreilles-radis, qui m'interpella devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Hé ! Harry !

Je me retournai malgré moi, n'ayant pas eu le temps de donner le mot de passe au tableau qui me faisait face.

- Je passais par là pour me rendre chez les Serdaigle et je t'ai vu ! Tu sais que tout le château te déteste ? me rassura-t-elle de son habituel ton enjoué.

- Eh bien… j'imagine qu'avec ce que j'ai dit, je ne me suis pas fait beaucoup d'amis. Disons que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, répondis-je, tentant de cacher l'amertume dans ma voix.

- Elle n'a pas été très gentille avec toi, Hermione Granger. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Moi, je suis de ton côté !

- Oh. Merci, Luna. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans cette école ne veut pas me voir une corde autour du cou.

Elle me rendit un sourire radieux.

- Oh, au fait ! Tiens ! Se souvint Luna, écarquillant soudain ses grands yeux bleus. Ginny m'a dit de te donner ça ! Elle l'a trouvé sur le lit d'Hermione. Il y avait ton nom sur cette lettre et elle a cru bon de te la rapporter. Et comme tu peux le voir, elle m'a chargée de le faire à sa place. Mais je crois bien qu'elle n'est plus fâchée contre toi. Elle a trouvé ça géniale la façon dont tu as remis Hermione à sa place ! me raconta-t-elle en me donnant le bout de papier.

Mais déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus. La lettre ! Si précieuse ! Et dire que sans Ginny et Luna j'aurais pu ne jamais la récupérer, et pire, elle aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains…

- Par contre, Ron est furieux contre toi. Quand il a entendu tes paroles et qu'il a vu Hermione s'enfuir en pleurant, il a accouru pour la consoler. Un vrai chevalier au secours de sa princesse, rajouta-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Ses mots m'interpellèrent soudain, me faisant sortir de mes pensées brumeuses.

- Mais dis-moi… Vous êtes ensemble, avec Ron, non ?

- Oui, évidemment, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Notre relation est à sens unique, révéla-t-elle, l'air soudain triste comme je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant.

- J'en suis navré, déplorais-je, sincère.

- Et moi, je suis désolée pour toi : Tu as encore plus d'obstacles sur ton passage vers la conquête du cœur d'Hermione. Malefoy et Ron. Oh et puis, toi-même, glissa-t-elle, ayant retrouvé son habituelle bonne humeur.

Et elle partit sur ses paroles énigmatiques.

- M… Moi-même ? Comment ça moi-même ? Tu veux dire mes erreurs à rattraper ? Criai-je presque, en vain, tandis que la jeune sorcière s'en allait à pas chassés.

- Oh mon jeune ami ! M'apostropha la Grosse Dame, derrière-moi. L'histoire a fait le tour de l'école ! Pauvre Miss Granger ! Si j'avais un conseil, à vous donner…

- Merci, mais je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une vulgaire toile de papier, murmurai-je dans ma barbe. _Babioles !_

N'ayant heureusement pas entendu, le tableau s'ouvrit et me laissa passer non sans me bombarder de « Vous savez, les femmes… » ou de « Si j'étais à sa place… »

L'entretien avec Luna m'avait quelque peu calmé et c'est d'une démarche plus sûre que je rentrai dans la Salle Commune, et affrontai les regards désapprobateurs des Gryffondor.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, je balayai la pièce d'ordinaire si chaleureuse. Je vis des jeunes deuxième année riant derrière leurs mains, chuchotant entre elles tandis qu'elles me suivaient avidement du regard. J'aperçus finalement Ron assis dans un coin avec Hermione, tandis que Seamus, Colin, Dean et Neville discutaient près du feu. Passant en un courant d'air, mes camarades ne se rendirent même pas compte de ma présence, sûrement bien trop occupés à parler de mon attitude.

J'en fus ravi : au moins je serais tout seul dans le dortoir. Et en effet, quand j'entrai dans la vaste chambre quelques minutes plus tard, seul le bruit de mes pas vinrent troubler la quiétude de la pièce.

Je m'assis sur le lit en un soupir, et sortis sans un bruit la lettre de ma poche.

Relisant les mots écrits à la plume, je tentai de comprendre le sens caché de ces phrases.

_**« Prisonnier d'une matière qu'il n'apprécie pas,**_

_**L'animal ne recherche que la liberté.**_

_**Pour le retrouver, tu devras suivre ses pas,**_

_**Là où pour la première fois, tu l'as vu galoper.**_

Un éclat de rire m'échappa soudain, bien que le moment n'eût rien de particulièrement joyeux.

C'est à la pensée que seule Hermione pouvait résoudre ce genre d'énigme que l'hilarité me gagna.

Si seulement je ne m'étais pas disputé avec elle, _si seulement elle n'avait pas discuté avec Drago_, on aurait pu être tous les deux assis sur ce même lit, elle déchiffrant avec succès la missive et moi préparant nos affaires pour partir au plus vite. Peut-être même serions nous déjà en route pour retrouver le premier…

Je me ressaisis soudain. Le premier… Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Au dos de la lettre, j'écrivis le nom des membres de l'Ordre portés disparus.

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Alastor Maugrey**_.

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Mondigus Fletcher**_

Écrire leurs noms ne rendait leurs disparitions que plus réelles. Comment des membres de l'Ordre si puissants avaient-ils pu se faire enlever avec tant de facilité ? Maugrey était fort, Tonks habile, Lupin rapide, Fletcher rusé…

_**Sirius Black.**_

Quant à Sirius, il excellait dans l'art de se cacher. La disparition de mon parrain était sûrement celle qui m'affectait le plus : je ne pourrais me résoudre à le perdre, lui.

Sur ces sombres pensées, un éclair de réflexion traversa alors mon esprit… Si Sirius avait véritablement été capturé par des Mangemorts, la nouvelle n'aurait-elle pas dû faire le tour de la presse et du monde sorcier ? Le sorcier le plus recherché du moment, qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban, attrapé par Voldemort en personne… Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait-il pas intérêt à se vanter de cette capture ?

Là n'était pas la question, et je me concentrai de nouveau sur le paragraphe devant mes yeux.

« _**L'animal**_ ». Parmi les cinq disparus, deux seulement avaient la faculté de se transformer respectivement en loup ou en chien noir. C'était donc soit Remus, soit Sirius.

«_** Là où la première fois tu l'as vu galoper **_». Ce ne pouvait pas être Sirius. Mon parrain serait sûrement le dernier à être sauvé. Si c'était Lupin, je devais donc le chercher là où je l'avais vu se transformer. Où était-ce ?

Je vis l'image de la pleine lune dans ma tête et la mémoire me revint. Quand j'avais treize ans, j'avais vu l'Animagus à la sortie de la cabane hurlante, près du saule cogneur.

«_** Pour le retrouver tu devras suivre ses pas**_ » Sans hésitation, je me revêtis de ma cape d'invisibilité et me ruai alors vers la sortie, mettant la précieuse lettre dans le tiroir de ma tablette.

Traversant le dortoir d'un pas vif, une voix féminine m'interpella. Pensant à Luna qui m'avait confié la soudaine amitié que Ginny éprouvait pour moi, je choisi d'ignorer l'appel et j'accélérai le rythme de mes enjambés. Par chance, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts à cette heure avancée de la matinée, et pour cause : l'heure du repas devait être arrivée, voire presque finie. Je n'eus aucun mal à sortir dans le parc du château, et bientôt, je me retrouvai devant la cabane de Hagrid. L'envie de frapper à sa porte et de lui raconter tous mes tourments fut telle que ma main resta suspendue quelques secondes au dessus de la poignée, prête à cogner.

_**« Mais attention, le temps est compté, et en ce moment même, tes petits camarades sont en train de périr… »**_

Me reconcentrant sur Lupin qui devait être en danger à l'heure actuelle, je repris ma marche, et arrivai devant le saule cogneur, à l'endroit même où j'avais vu Remus se transformer en loup pour la première fois .Tendant l'oreille et scrutant le sol, j'étais à la recherche d'indices du passage de l'ancien professeur. Une sorte de gémissement retint mon attention. Me dirigeant vers la source du bruit, je vis une empreinte au sol. Une empreinte de patte.

Il n'y en avait pas qu'une, mais plusieurs dizaines. Trottinant d'abord pour suivre jusqu'où les traces menaient, je courais ensuite, sentant l'urgence de la situation. Après plus d'une heure de course effrénée, les pas s'arrêtaient enfin, remplacée par une grande traînée dans le sol, comme si l'on avait tiré quelqu'un.

Merlin. J'observai le paysage qui s'offrait alors à moi. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je reconnus le lac noir; ce même lac où j'avais dû affronter des créatures hostiles et sauver Ron et Gabrielle, lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La traînée de terre s'arrêtait elle aussi, du fait qu'elle était coupée par l'eau.

« _**Prisonnier d'une matière qu'il n'apprécie pas **_»

Oh non. Mon esprit fut aussi vif que l'éclair, et bientôt je n'eus plus aucun doute : Lupin était dans l'eau. Retirant ma cape et mes lunettes pour me préparer à plonger, je réfléchis au moyen de respirer sous l'étendue sombre qui reposait devant moi.

Si seulement j'avais de la Branchiflore, comme lors de la deuxième épreuve… Ou si je savais faire le sortilège de Têtenbulle…

- Hermione aurait pu m'aider, dis-je amèrement, tout haut. Elle connaît ce sort par cœur.

Tout dans mon monologue, je n'entendis pas le craquement sonore de branches derrière-moi, et ne vit pas arriver le sortilège qui fonça droit sur moi et me fit tomber dans l'eau.

Le choc me prit de court et je n'eus pas le temps de prendre ma respiration. L'eau était véritablement glaciale. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, m'empêchant de faire des mouvements amples. L'air me venait à manquer et déjà je me sentais entraîner vers les profondeurs du lac. Une minute passa tandis que j'essayais de rejoindre la surface, sans succès car le coup que l'on m'avait porté m'avait mystérieusement affaibli. « Quelle ironie, pensais-je. Je sauve des gens, mais je ne me sauve pas moi… »

Tandis que je sombrais un peu plus et que je croyais tout espoir réduit à néant, j'eus soudain une incroyable sensation d'étouffement, comme si j'étais confiné dans un tout petit espace sans pouvoir respirer. Je vis alors avec stupéfaction une bulle d'air apparaître autour de mon menton, venant englober ma bouche et mon nez. Je reconnu le fameux sortilège que Fleur et Viktor avaient utilisé deux ans auparavant. Je respirai longuement, abreuvant mes poumons de cet air bienvenu. Les questions viendraient après, ma seule préoccupation du moment étant de retrouver Lupin.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je cherchai l'Animagus, en vain. La connaissance des lieux ne m'était pas d'une grande aide dans ma quête. Une demi-heure passa sans que la moindre trace de Remus n'apparaisse. Au bout d'un moment, tandis que je m'enfonçais dans des algues et touchais pour la première fois le fond du lac, je cru voir du mouvement dans l'eau. A peine avais-je eu le temps de me diriger vers la chose qui se mouvait qu'une créature des mers m'attrapa le pied. Je me débattis, donnant des coups de pieds à droite et à gauche, nageant pour l'éloigner de moi, sans succès. Ses dents, ou plutôt ses crocs, étaient plantés dans ma peau et je vis du sang s'écouler abondamment de ma cheville. Décidant de ne plus bouger pour ne pas aggraver mon cas, j'eus soudain l'idée de sortir ma baguette.

- _Stupéfix !_

La bulle étouffait le son de ma voix, et je constatai avec effroi que ma baguette ne me répondait pas.

- _Stupéfix ! Rictusempra !_ _Sectumsempra !_

Le dernier sort ne fonctionna pas non plus, mais je vis pourtant du coin de l'œil, quelques secondes plus tard, l'espèce d'homme-poisson libérer un liquide verdâtre de ses entrailles, et se déposer dans les algues, mort. Je repris ma nage, m'efforçant de ne pas penser à la douleur cuisante à mon pied, et parvint enfin à l'endroit où il m'avait sembler voir du mouvement. Je ne retins pas une exclamation de surprise. Devant moi se tenait Lupin, immobile, dans son apparence de loup, attaché par ses pattes arrières à de longues chaînes rouillées.

- Professeur ! Criais-je, inutilement.

Je me hâtai alors de le libérer, me dirigeant vers sa patte arrière-gauche, et tentai en vain de libérer l'anneau de fer qui le maintenait prisonnier. Cependant, après quelques minutes de tentative infructueuse, je parvins à libérer la première patte de la bête. Au moment où je m'approchai de la seconde, la même sensation d'étouffement qui m'avait parcouru auparavant récidiva. J'en venais à manquer d'oxygène et je constatai avec horreur la disparition de ma bulle d'air. Je compris alors que cela devait faire une heure que j'étais dans l'eau. J'essayai au plus vite de détacher le deuxième anneau, mais sans air, mes forces s'amenuisèrent considérablement. Après des secondes particulièrement éprouvantes, je lâchai finalement la chaîne et me laissai déposer au fond du lac, tout oxygène ayant déserté mes poumons. Dans un dernier coup de d'œil, je crus voir la silhouette bestiale de Lupin remonter vers la surface, mais déjà, mes paupières se refermaient.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, en proie à une migraine épouvantable.

- Vous êtes réveillé ? Buvez-moi ça, mon garçon. C'est pour votre cheville.

A peine avais-je eu le temps de m'accommoder à la lumière orangée de la pièce qu'on me fourra un grand verre dans les mains. Me redressant dans mon lit, j'observai les lieux : l'infirmerie. Je bus l'affreux liquide qui me faisait étrangement penser à celui que j'avais du boire quand les os de mon bras avaient disparus et entrepris de poser des questions à Mme Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qui m'a…

- Doucement, mon garçon ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! Il faudra vous adresser au professeur Dumbledore qui saura répondre à vos questions.

Au moment où elle finit de prononcer ces mots, je reconnus la silhouette du directeur s'avançant vers l'entrée de la pièce.

- Ah, Harry, mon garçon ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il, tout en s'approchant de mon lit.

- Professeur ! Comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici ? Et Lupin, il va bien ?

- Du calme, du calme. C'est Hagrid qui t'as trouvé.

- Hagrid ?

- Oui. Il t'as vu étendu par terre, au bas de sa porte, le pied en sang, et il t'a immédiatement ramené au château.

- Qui est allé me chercher ?

Devant le froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore, je développai ma question.

- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir vu Lupin remonter vers la surface tandis que je sombrais dans les profondeurs du lac. Donc je le demande : qui est allé me chercher sous l'eau ?

Mme Pomfresh et le directeur s'échangèrent un sourire.

- La perte de sang ou l'eau dans les poumons créent parfois des effets hallucinatoires ou de l'amnésie. Tu as cru que tu t'étais noyé, mais tu as dû reprendre ta nage quelques instants plus tard, continuer de libérer les chaînes des pattes de Remus Lupin et tu t'es ensuite écroulé sous la cabine de Hagrid, mort de fatigue. Tu l'as simplement oublié, énonça Dumbledore, d'une voix apaisante.

Fallait-il le croire ? Avais-je simplement « perdu la mémoire » ?

- Mais Lupin, alors… Il va bien ? repris-je après un temps de réflexion.

- Oui, mais il est actuellement à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il m'a dit de te remercier à sa place. Il t'est reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi ! Il y avait quelqu'un sous l'eau ! Quelqu'un qui m'a jeté un sort, qui m'a sauvé d'une créature des mers, qui a délivré Lupin à ma place et qui m'a ramené à la surface ! Criais-je presque, m'énervant soudainement.

- Ce quelqu'un, c'était toi, Harry. Personne d'autre n'était sous l'eau.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, tandis qu'un doute s'ancrait en moi.

- Mais, dites-moi, professeur… Comment savez-vous que j'étais dans l'eau du lac ? demandai-je suspicieusement.

- Tes vêtements étaient mouillés, dit-il, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Mais ce qui s'est passé ? Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir deviné ! Les chaînes autour des pattes de Lupin, ça ne s'invente pas !

- C'est toi qui me l'a dit à l'instant, mon garçon, tenta de me rassurer le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante mais qui manifestait néanmoins une certaine froideur. Tu l'as dis toi même, je n'aurais pas pu le deviner.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il reprit d'un ton neutre :

- Harry, tout ce dont tu dois te soucier, est de retrouver le deuxième membre de l'Ordre. Si tu n'avais pas été plus rapide dans ton intervention pour sauver le professeur Lupin, celui-ci serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mort ?

- Oui, mort. Voldemort a repris le concept de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers d'il y a deux ans : en plaçant le loup dans l'eau, il lui a offert de quoi respirer jusqu'à une heure à partir du moment où tu entrais dans le lac. Après ce délai, celui-ci périssait, noyé.

- C'est tellement cruel…

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé et tu dois t'en féliciter.

- Comment Voldemort savait-il que la deuxième tâche du Tournoi était…

- Hop hop hop ! Fini les questions. Il est temps que tu te reposes, pour récupérer de cette journée éprouvante.

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, Mme Pomfresh m'administra une potion calmante qui me plongea immédiatement dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'infirmière m'autorisa à quitter mon lit, et c'est armé de béquilles que je me rendis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mais avant cela, je repassai par le dortoir, pour aller chercher la lettre, afin de la déchiffrer au plus vite, et ce pendant que je mangerais.

Me frayant difficilement un passage parmi les élèves, j'arrivai finalement dans la chambre, bien content de n'avoir croisé personne susceptible de me parler. Je commençai à chercher la missive, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le tiroir.

- Hum hum.

Je sursautai violemment et me mettais à chercher l'origine du bruit.

- Tu veux la lettre… Tiens, Potter.

Je me retournai immédiatement et vit qui me tendait le bout de papier. Hermione…

* * *

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chap 8 : Tonks

Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard, je suis incorrigible, je crois...

TheBeatlesHP : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Peut-être aura tu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre? Bisous, bonne lecture.

Lena Harper : Aha merci beaucoup :) Oui, elle dure une heure je crois... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop embrouillé ^^.

Delphine : Merci. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Nico2192 : Merci. Oui, on le sait dans ce chapitre. Mais dans la deuxième épreuve, Harry n'est pas sous l'emprise de Têtenbulle, si ? Il me semble que seul Fleur et Krum le sont... Bref, dis-le moi si d'autres choses te chiffonnent dans ta lecture.

BlackJo : Ça l'est en effet. J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

BobMarley07Be : Merci pour tout, vraiment. Bisous et merci encore.

: Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture à toi.

Sinon, j'essaye de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs.. Bref, voici tout de suite le chapitre 8. Enjoy. !

* * *

- Hum hum !

Je sursautai violemment et me mis à chercher l'origine du bruit.

- Tu veux la lettre… Tiens, Potter.

Je me retournai immédiatement et vit qui me tendait le bout de papier. Hermione…

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je, tout en essayant de contrôler la colère dans ma voix.

- Je te rends ta lettre. Ça ne se voit pas ? me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je remarquai alors que la température de la pièce semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Merci, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler, fis-je remarquer, sèchement.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je poursuivis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en ta possession ?

Elle détourna soudain la tête, l'air gêné.

- Je… Elle… Elle était sur ton lit, et…

- Quand l'as-tu prise ?

- Il y a quelques minutes à peine... A vrai dire, je venais ici pour parler à Ron, quand je l'ai vue sur ton…

- A Ron ? Coupais-je, avec un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. C'est vrai que c'est ton nouveau petit copain…

- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! C'est autant mon petit copain que Malefoy !

Elle plaqua soudain ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Malefoy n'est pas mon petit ami, et encore moins mon ami.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser, hier matin.

- Alors ça y est, l'heure des règlements de compte à sonné ? Observa-t-elle. Tu veux vraiment que l'on recommence à se disputer ?

- Je pense que l'on ne parviendra pas à effectuer la satanée mission de Dumbledore si les choses entre nous ne sont pas claires, répondis-je, sûr de moi.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Je vais te le dire pour la dernière fois : Malefoy n'est et ne sera jamais rien d'autre que mon ennemi.

- Et moi, je te le répète, ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que tu donnais dans la Grande Salle, dis-je, haussant la voix.

- Merde, Harry ! J'ai fait ça pour t'énerver, rien de plus ! Faire pareil que toi avec Ginny ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Pour… m'énerver ? répétai-je, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh, arrête ! Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux !

- Ah ça, ça a bien marché. Tu es contente de toi, j'imagine ? Criais-je, à présent.

- NON ! Non, parce que tu m'as dit que tu ne m'avais jamais aimée ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique, le corps tremblant.

- C'EST FAUX !

Le silence retomba alors, lourd.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix, quelques secondes plus tard.

- J'étais en colère, repris-je plus calmement. D'ailleurs, nous l'étions tous les deux. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ! Alors que toi, te rapprocher de Drago n'a pas semblé te poser de problème, repris-je d'une voix pleine de reproches, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Pense ce que tu veux, déteste-moi si ça te fait plaisir, mais sache une chose. Si je n'avais pas été là hier, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix très calme, les poings sur les hanches.

- Quoi ? Parce que… c'était toi ? Le sort de Têtenbulle ? Et…

- Ne fais pas celui qui est étonné ! m'interrompit-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Qui d'autre aurait pu venir te sauver, mis à part la seule personne qui se devait _normalement de faire la mission à tes côtés_ ? Qui d'autre aurait pu lire la lettre déposée dans ton tiroir, t'avoir suivi discrètement pour mieux t'aider après, et enfin te ramener, couvert de sang, devant la cabane de Hagrid ? J'ai fait une erreur avec Malefoy, soit. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'accorde pas d'importance à la mission de Dumbledore et que je me fiche que tu meures dévoré par un poisson !

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione, écoute, je ne savais pas. J'y ai pensé, figure-toi. Et…

- Et pourtant, tout ce que trouves à faire au moment où l'on se revoit, au lieu de me remercier, c'est de me cracher notre dispute au visage ! J'ai failli y passer, moi aussi, dans cette eau gelée !

Des bruits de pas s'entendirent hors du dortoir. Nos cris avaient dû ameuter une petite partie du château devant la salle commune.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, la prenant par les épaules, tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans ses mains.

- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je ne pourrai jamais t'être assez reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi, dis-je, sincère. Tu vois, je te remercie, mais par pitié, calme-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Harry, lâche Hermione ! Tu lui fais mal ! Clama la voix de Ron par-dessus le chaos qui animait à présent la petite chambre.

- Laisse, Ronald. On discutait juste, me défendit Hermione, chassant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Vous _discutiez_ ? En vous criant dessus ? Je te conseille de te tenir éloigné de lui, s'adressa-t-il à la jeune sorcière. Il est instable.

- Harry n'est pas fou ! s'écria vivement Hermione.

- _Instable _? Je te demande pardon, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vient de larguer ma copine et qui me jette dans les bras d'une autre ! m'exclamais-je, provoquant des chuchotements parmi la foule de Gryffondor qui s'était rassemblée autour de nous.

Ron nous lança un regard noir.

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, dit ce dernier. Et n'oublie pas que je suis préfet. Je peux t'enlever des points, me menaça-t-il. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu es content de toi, Harry ? Tu viens de faire perdre 20 points à ta maison !

- Ron, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'indigna Hermione, en se plaçant devant moi, dans une attitude protectrice. Harry n'a rien fait de mal ! Je suis aussi fautive que lui !

- Depuis quand tu le défends ? s'écria Ron, perplexe.

Des claquements de talons contre le sol interrompirent Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

- Jeunes gens, veuillez sortir de ce dortoir immédiatement, claqua la voix sèche de McGonagall. Quant à vous, Potter et Granger, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Echangeant un regard inquiet, Hermione et moi nous frayèrent un passage entre les élèves, puis suivirent notre directrice de maison à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Arrivée à son bureau, elle referma la porte en un claquement sec, et, après nous avoir fait asseoir dans deux fauteuil en chintz, se tourna vers nous avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- Bien le bonjour à vous deux, commença-t-elle, d'un ton faussement aimable.

Elle s'interrompit pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Ni Hermione ni moi ne dîmes un mot.

- Est-il utile de vous préciser que j'ai dû interrompre mon cours de métamorphose pour aller constater l'origine du vacarme audible dans une bonne partie du château ? Demanda McGonagall, plus froide que jamais.

Devant l'absence de réponse à sa question rhétorique, elle poursuivit, me regardant de ses yeux perçants.

- Comment avez-vous osé vous disputer de nouveau avec Mlle Granger ? La scène dans la Grande Salle d'hier matin ne vous a-t-elle pas suffi ? Attaqua-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un Serpentard ! Vous êtes un Gryffondor ! Respectez donc l'honneur de votre maison en ne vous chamaillant pas devant toute l'école !

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute…

- Je vous croyais plus digne de vos parents que ça, Mr Potter, cracha-t-elle, et ses mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

- On peut vous expliquer, tenta courageusement Hermione.

- Et vous, Miss Granger, reprit McGonagall en la regardant de haut, vous êtes préfète, bon dieu. Je ne vous croyais pas capable de vous rabaisser à de telles démonstrations en public ! Je vous ai défendus tous les deux auprès des autres professeurs après la scène d'hier, faisant passer ça sur le compte des hormones en ébullition, mais je ne peux pas le faire une deuxième fois !

- Nous somme désolés, fis-je d'une petite voix, tandis qu'Hermione approuvait par un hochement de tête vigoureux. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- J'y compte bien. Mais pour être sûr que vous ne vous donnerez plus en spectacle ainsi, je vous colle tous les deux avec le professeur Rogue, ce soir à 20h.

J'allai protester quand Hermione me prit doucement le bras, signifiant par là qu'il était inutile de protester.

Ce simple contact me fit imperceptiblement sursauter. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil sur sa main, étonné de ce geste. Hermione sembla s'en apercevoir car elle rompit rapidement le lien.

_Tiens, c'est drôle. Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas eu un simple contact physique avec Hermione, qu'au moindre petit geste, ton cœur s'emballe_, constata une voix perfide dans mon esprit.

Chassant d'un mouvement de tête mes pensées stupides, je suivis Hermione qui s'était levée et s'était de nouveau excusée, avant de repartir dans la Grande Salle. Il était maintenant aux environs de treize heures, et l'heure était propice au repas du midi.

Sur les tables, les plats – ragoût de veau, flageolets et pommes dauphines – étaient déjà présents. Néanmoins, peu de personnes étaient attablées, ceci résultant de l'heure assez avancé pour le repas et le fait que bon nombres d'élèves étaient actuellement en cours.

Nous arrivions maintenant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Tu préfères aller à côté de Ron? Ou de Ginny ? Dis-je à l'adresse de la jeune femme à mes côtés.

- Oh non. Surtout pas à côté de Ron. Je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait… T'enlever des points, alors que vous faites appartenez à la même maison, c'est si stupide. Et puis ça ne me gène pas d'être à côté de toi, rajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant.

On évita alors de se regarder, gênés. Elle, triturant sa serviette avec ses mains et moi me servant une petite portion de chaque met, tout en cherchant les bons mots pour m'excuser. Finalement, elle rompit le silence.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. C'était stupide et puéril de ma part ! D'habitude, je ne me rabaisse pas à de telles enfantillages, je…

- Hermione, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles, je ne les pensais pas.

Elle me tendit sa main, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- On fait la paix alors ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- On fait la paix, affirmais-je en serrant sa main, soulagé.

Le silence retomba, mais plus léger qu'avant. Une heure plus tard, après que la conversation se soit achevée sur de nombreuses amabilités prononcées à l'égard de Ron, nous sortions de table, repus. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers le parc de Poudlard. Cette destination était une idée d'Hermione : elle souhaitait pouvoir continuer à déchiffrer la lettre, assise tranquillement sous un arbre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que la jeune sorcière avait l'air anxieux. Enfin, et alors que l'on venait de franchir la porte du château, elle se décida à parler.

- H-Harry. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle. L'autre jour, j'ai surpris…

- Miss Granger ! Résonna une voix forte derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Oui, Professeur, dit une Hermione quelque peu tremblante à Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître devant nous. Je peux vous être utile ?

- En effet, oui. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Harry, s'adressa-t-il à moi, en un bref salut.

Et ils partirent tous les deux, me laissant désespérément seul. Hermione revint finalement quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court.

- J'ai essayé d'écourter cette entretien, d'où mon état : j'ai couru pour revenir ici, se justifia-t-elle, tout en aplatissant sa crinière avec ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Interrogeais-je directement.

- Oh, rien. La routine. Seulement savoir où en était la mission. D'ailleurs, il nous conseille de nous dépêcher de trouver les autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Et en quoi n'étais-je pas le bienvenu dans cette petite réunion ? demandai-je, suspicieux.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais de toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance ! Montre-moi la lettre, maintenant, qu'on en finisse avec cette mission.

Après nous être assis à l'ombre d'un peuplier, je sortis le bout de papier de ma poche, et le tendis à Hermione.

- Prends-le, c'est toi l'experte en énigmes, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu t'es quand même bien débrouillé pour déchiffrer la première, me répondit-elle du même ton léger.

- Mais tu m'as énormément aidé, lui rappelais-je.

- Oh, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, fit-elle d'un ton modeste. Bon, on en est où ?

- « _**Enlevée à son compagnon,**_

_**Elle fond là où l'attaque brûle encore.**_

_**Suffocante sous la pression,**_

_**Viendra à elle la sentence de la mort » r**_écitai-je.

- Pas de doutes, il s'agit de Tonks. C'est la seule femme à voir été enlevée.

- Où peut-elle se trouver ? « _Là où l'attaque brûle encore_ », c'est franchement mystérieux comme phrase, déplorai-je.

Soudain, Hermione se frappa la tête de sa main.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident, non ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mais si ! Il y a quelques semaines, à Noël, nous étions au Terrier…

- Et nous avons été attaqué par les Mangemorts, finis-je, comprenant là où elle voulait en venir. C'était horrible… Il y avait du _feu _partout.

- Alors c'est sûrement là qu'elle se trouve ! De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Harry ! Il faut la trouver !

Elle m'entraînait déjà à travers les profondeurs du parc.

- Où va-t-on exactement ? Demandais-je finalement.

- Chez Hagrid.

- Euh… Hermione, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Parce que la cabane de Hagrid est tout sauf notre destination…

- Réfléchis, idiot ! Hagrid est le gardien des clés. Il acceptera de nous laisser passer les grilles, et ensuite nous pourrons transplaner vers le Terrier.

- Ça à l'air génial, comme plan, sauf que tu oublies un détail : jamais il n'acceptera de laisser deux élèves sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- A mon avis, Dumbledore l'a prévenu que si nous devions nous rendre ailleurs, nous passerions sans doute chez lui afin d'aller transplaner en dehors du château.

Suivant le raisonnement d'Hermione, nous toquions à la porte massive de la cabane du semi-géant, porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Oh, eh bien j'imagine que vous voulez sortir ? Suivez-moi, dit-il de son habituel voix bourrue.

Hermione m'afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir que nous aurions besoin de transplaner ?

- Voyons, Harry ! Cela paraît évident que Voldemort n'irait pas cacher ses prisonniers dans l'enceinte même de l'école.

- Et Lupin ? Il y était lui. Le Lac noir, cela fait partie du château, non ?

Hagrid interrompit notre échange en ouvrant de sa main peu habile la lourde porte de métal.

- Bonne chance, fit-il, ému.

Et il referma la porte derrière nous. Nous étions maintenant livrés à nous-mêmes.

La main d'Hermione se referma sur mon bras, et je n'eus même pas le temps de penser à combien ce contact était agréable que nous transplanions en direction de chez Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Arrivés là-bas, je fus surpris par la quiétude des lieux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le soleil de l'après-midi était assez haut dans le ciel, mais les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Nous traversions rapidement les herbes hautes et nous retrouvèrent vite devant la porte de la maison.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? demandais-je, curieux et troublé par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.

- On n'a qu'à vérifier.

Sur ces mots, Hermione toqua à la porte. Personne ne vint nous ouvrir.

- C'est bien notre veine, si la porte est fermée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh, Hermione, ne sois pas idiote, lui dis-je, avec un sourire en coin. _Alohomora._

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira la langue dans un geste très enfantin. Ouvrant la porte, elle brandit sa baguette.

- _Hominium Revelio_. Harry, nous sommes seuls, constata-t-elle.

- Les Weasley doivent être partis rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie… Ron m'en a parlé, l'autre jour, dis-je, devant l'air d'incompréhension de Hermione.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux, dit-elle. Au moins, on sait que Tonks ne se trouve pas dans la maison.

Nous sortîmes alors pour nous rendre dans le jardin, mais nos recherches restèrent vaines : il n'y avait aucune trace de la Métamorphomage aux alentours de la maison.

- Va vérifier le potager, décidai-je, et la lisière du champ, aussi. Moi, je vais examiner la maison.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et chacun partit dans sa direction.

J'entrai alors dans la demeure d'ordinaire si chaleureuse. Aucun indice sur le lieu de la détention de Tonks ne s'y trouvait. L'étage ne m'apprit rien de plus non plus. Au moment où j'allais redescendre les marches, une voix m'appela.

- Harry !

Je me rapprochai de la fenêtre pour mieux entendre Hermione.

- C'est étrange, me dit-elle, les gnomes, ils ne sont pas là ! Les plantes sont dévastées mais il n'y en a aucun dans le potager… Je vais voir près des herbes hautes, là-bas…

- Continue tes recherches, j'arrive, criais-je pour me faire entendre.

- Harry ! Il y a un corps ici ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Le cri perçant qui venait de retentir me glaça le sang. Je découvris bien vite l'origine du bruit : un gigantesque feu s'était allumé près du champ où Hermione se trouvait.

- HERMIONE !

Je descendis les marches à la volée, manquant à plusieurs reprises de me rompre le cou, et sortis en trombe de la maison.

Je courais pour rejoindre l'endroit enflammé. Je traversai le champ, repoussant les herbes hautes mais trébuchai bien vite sur quelque chose au sol. C'était Hermione, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Oh, merlin ! Est-ce que ça va, tu n'as rien ? Paniquai-je, en m'agenouillant à son niveau. Réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ?

Je remarquai alors qu'elle pleurait. Mon regard descendit de son visage, et je constatai avec effroi que sa jambe était en sang.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- H-Harry… Tonks, elle… hoqueta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est-elle ? Tu l'as vue ? demandais-je, tandis qu'un affreux pressentiment m'envahissait.

- O-Oui. Elle est… E-Elle est au milieu des flammes…

Me relevant, je vis alors la jeune femme étendue au milieu du foyer du feu.

- Aïe ! Harry, m-ma jambe, j'ai si mal... souffla Hermione.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en déchirant un bout de vêtement. Presse-le sur ton mollet, ça ira mieux. Je vais chercher Tonks.

Je criai alors son nom à plusieurs reprises, espérant qu'elle me réponde, mais ces tentatives furent vaines.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle, la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable.

- _Aguamenti_ !

Un mince filet d'eau s'écoula de ma baguette.

- _AGUAMENTI_ !

Un gigantesque jet d'eau sorti alors, se précipitant sur les flammes. Je tentai de maîtriser le feu, mais celui-ci était particulièrement résistant. J'y parvins quelques minutes plus tard, minutes où je n'avais cessé de craindre pour la vie des deux sorcières.

Je couru alors à travers les cendres, me précipitant vers la sorcière. Elle était inerte sur le sol et recouverte des mêmes cendres que je venais de traverser.

- Oh mon dieu, Tonks…

Je dégageai alors la poussière de son visage, m'étonnant que celui-ci ne soit pas plus brûlé.

Je pris son poignet avec ma main et tout en le faisant, remarquai que son visage ne portait pas de traces de brûlures – comme si elle n'avait pas été au cœur des flammes. De plus, je venais de constater qu'elle avait du pouls. Un bruit me fit sortir de ma torpeur. C'est sous un regard effaré que je vis Tonks se relever doucement, toussant pour expulser la poussière de ses poumons.

- Oh… HARRY ! fit-elle en me voyant, m'enserrant fort dans ses bras.

Quoi ? Elle était… vivante ?

- Tu es vivante ? m'exclamais-je vivement, en proie à une totale incompréhension.

- Non non, je te parle en direct du paradis, et c'est très joli, là-bas... ironisa-t-elle mais d'une voix faible.

- Mais bien sûr que je le suis, idiot, rit-elle doucement face à mon incrédulité.

- C-Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ? demandais-je, effaré.

- Bah tu m'as sauvé, non ? sourit-elle.

- Cela à pris du temps pour que j'éteigne complètement le feu. Pendant ce temps, tu étais en train de brûler !

- Mouais, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu m'as sauvé _in extremis_.

- _In extremis_ ? doutais-je. Je ne pense pas. Et puis regarde, tu n'as quasiment aucune trace de brûlure sur ton corps !

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait du même avis, dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins léger en découvrant un pied calciné, devenu noir.

- Oh merlin ! Je n'avais pas vu ! Ça doit faire horriblement mal…

- Cela aurait été encore plus douloureux si tu n'avais pas arrêté le feu avant qu'il ne m'atteigne complètement.

- Il faut t'emmener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste !

- Je crois que ton amie aussi en aurait bien besoin. Elle aussi a été touchée par l'explosion qui a provoqué l'incendie.

Oh. Hermione. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

- Je reviens tout de suite ! Dis-je à l'adresse de Tonks, tandis que je parcourais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'Hermione.

- Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je quand je fus arrivé à sa hauteur.

- J'ai connu mieux, dit-elle, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

- Tu crois que tu auras la force de nous faire transplaner à Ste Mangouste ?

- O-Oui je pense, mais rendons nous au château, plutôt… Ce sera plus simple. Là Dumbledore pourra décider de ce qu'il convient de faire. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons une retenue dans quelques heures…

- Très bien, dis-je, ne voulant pas la contrarier. Allons vers Tonks, proposais-je.

J'aidai Hermione à se lever et à marcher sur quelques mètres. Arrivé à hauteur de la compagne de Lupin, nous transplanâmes tous ensemble.

Arrivés à Poudlard, je soutins les deux femmes par les épaules et nous avançâmes doucement mais sûrement vers l'entrée du château.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh s'occupa tout de suite d'elles. Quant à moi, je fus gentiment renvoyé de la pièce :

« Allez donc voir le professeur Dumbledore, Potter ! »

Je n'avais plus qu'à suivre ce conseil, et c'est la tête rempli d'inquiétude au sujet d'Hermione et de Tonks que j'arrivai devant la gargouille et que je prononçai le mot de passe.

Toquant à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, je fus invité à entrer. La journée n'aurait pas pu mal finir : Rogue m'attendait également dans le bureau…

* * *

Voilà, je tacherai de poster dans les temps la prochaine fois (mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est franchement pas évident). Merci à tous, à bientôt.


	9. Chap 9 : Détraqueurs

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, vraiment, mais je vois pas les jours passer et j'ai préféré attendre les vacances pour finir le chapitre.

Merci à tous de suivre ma fic et de me mettre des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir :). Voilà, bonne lecture, et merci à BobMarleyBe !

* * *

Toquant à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, je fus invité à entrer. La journée n'aurait pas pu mal finir : Rogue m'attendait également dans le bureau.

- Entre Harry, je t'en prie, dit galamment Dumbledore.

* * *

J'acceptai l'invitation non sans appréhension et me dirigeai vers le bureau. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, tandis que le directeur s'installait en face de moi, derrière le meuble, le maître des potions debout à ses côtés.

Durant tout ce temps, je sentis le regard de Rogue vrillé sur moi.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, Harry, commença Dumbledore, c'est pour plusieurs raisons que je vais te citer promptement. Tout d'abord, je tenais à te féliciter pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve en délivrant Tonks et Rémus Lupin. Miss Granger et toi formez une très bonne équipe.

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Grâce à cela, deux membres de l'Ordre ont déjà été sauvés. Je vous en remercie tout deux profondément.

La seconde chose dont je voulais te parler est que Miss Granger, le professeur Lupin et sa compagne sont actuellement à Ste Mangouste et bénéficient de soins attentifs. Leurs vies ne sont pas en dangers.

- Elles vont bien, répétais-je, à moi-même, soulagé. J'en suis ravi, professeur. Maintenant, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une petite question ?

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent tandis que Dumbledore croisa les mains sous son menton, me fixant de par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Oh, je m'y attendais. Eh bien, demande-moi ce que tu veux, mon garçon.

- Très bien. Comment se fait-il que Tonks ne s'en soit sortie qu'avec quelques blessures seulement alors qu'elle était au cœur de l'incendie ?

J'avais d'autres questions en tête mais celle-ci me paraissait la plus importante.

- Vois-tu Harry, si les flammes sont apparues autour du Terrier, c'est probablement dû à un acte de magie noire. Je ne connais pas la nature exacte de ce sort, mais celui-ci devait sûrement consister à créer une explosion si quiconque s'approchait de Mlle Tonks. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux l'affirmer.

- Qu'en est-il de ses blessures alors ? fis-je, d'une voix suspicieuse.

Pendant un instant, je crus déceler de la gêne sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite et tenta d'afficher un sourire convaincant.

- Elle a eu de la chance, seul son pied a subi des désagréments.

- De la chance… Vraiment ?

- Oh, et bien, peut-être que le feu n'était pas destiné à tuer Tonks, mais seulement la personne qui s'en approchait, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

- Voldemort n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à épargner quiconque, contrai-je d'une voix froide.

Il eut alors une grimace et jeta un coup d'œil furtif au Professeur Rogue.

- Peut-être avez-vous d'autres questions, Potter ? demanda ce-dernier, de son habituel ton agaçant.

Décidant de ne pas tenir compte de cet échange muet, je continuai.

- Oui, est-ce que Lupin et Tonks ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé durant leur captivité ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de leur demander, crois-moi. Ils sont en train de récupérer de leur détention, et nous ne voulons pas les brusquer avec quelques questions.

- Oh, je vois. Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir caché le fait qu'Hermione m'aie sauvé du lac ? repris-je, me souvenant de la réponse de Dumbledore quand je lui avais posé une question à ce sujet quelques temps auparavant.

- La réponse est très simple, Harry. Je voulais simplement t'amener à te poser les bonnes questions, et enfin comprendre l'attachement que vous pouvez vous porter mutuellement. Qui d'autre aurait pu venir te sauver, à part elle ?

- Eh bien, vous auriez pu…

- Non, car la mission ne concerne que toi et Miss Granger, me coupa-t-il.

- A ce propos, puisque la mission me concerne tout autant qu''Hermione pourquoi n'ai-je pas été convié à votre réunion, ce matin ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Un blanc s'installa alors. Au début, je crus que Dumbledore n'avait pas entendu ma question, mais l'échange silencieux entre le maître des potions et lui m'apprit que non.

- Écoutez, professeur, je trouve cette mission suffisamment dure comme ça, alors j'aimerais bien être au courant de tous les détails la concernant ! m'énervais-je soudain.

Au même instant, une horloge sonna 20 coups.

- Je crois que l'heure de ta retenue à sonné, Harry, dit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire, toujours aussi calme.

En arrivant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je pensais enfin connaître les réponses à toutes mes interrogations, mais je m'étais bien trompé.

Je suivis Rogue à travers les couloirs de l'école, pestant intérieurement contre mon sort. Nous arrivâmes cependant rapidement dans les cachots, devant la salle de potions. Ouvrant la pièce avec ses clés, le professeur ne prit pas même la peine de retenir la lourde porte derrière moi. Entrant quand même, je me décidai enfin à parler avec lui.

- Professeur, Hermione ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il mit plusieurs minutes à me répondre, trop occupé à organiser ses affaires et à éclairer la pièce.

- De toute évidence… lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il déposa ensuite des dizaines de chaudrons sur une table devant moi, et m'expliqua la tâche qui m'attendait.

- Récurer-les de long en large, Potter, et sans la magie !

Si seulement Hermione avait été là, j'aurais pu avoir une compagnie. Et quelle compagnie ! Mais non, j'étais bel et bien seul – la présence de Rogue en moins – à frotter des chaudrons dégoulinants de potions ratées, dans cette salle sombre et lugubre. Génial, vraiment.

Une heure et demi passa. J'entamai le dernier chaudron quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue, qui s'était assis derrière son bureau et avait corrigé des devoirs, se leva en rouspétant contre l'intrus. Il m'ordonna de rester là où j'étais.

De là où j'étais, justement, je n'entendais et ne voyais pas qui était la personne à qui Rogue avait entrouvert la porte.

Un éclat de voix me parvint cependant.

- Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être à Ste Mangouste ?

Comment ça, vous cherchez Mr Potter ?

Je m'approchai alors, presque sûr de l'identité de la tierce personne. Et, en m'avançant encore un peu vers l'entrée de la pièce, j'eus confirmation : c'était bien Hermione qui trônait fièrement devant Rogue.

- Hermione ! Que fais-tu là ? demandai-je d'une voix surprise mais enjouée, me fichant d'avoir désobéi au maître des potions.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à me réprimander, mais fut interrompu par la jeune femme.

- Harry !

Et sans sommation, bousculant le professeur, elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione… chuchotais-je dans ses cheveux, la serrant un peu plus fort à chaque instant, j'ai eu tellement peur que l'on ne s'en sorte pas…

- Oh, Harry… C'est grâce à toi, tu nous as sauvées toutes les deux.

Notre étreinte sembla durer une éternité, et Rogue dut le ressentir aussi car il mit vite terme à notre échange.

- Quelles belles retrouvailles larmoyantes… Au risque d'interrompre cet échange passionnel, Potter, il vous reste encore un chaudron à nettoyer ! Et vous, Miss Granger, puisque vous avez daigné nous honorer de votre présence, peut-être pourriez-vous récurer les quelques vingt-cinq autres qui sont dans l'armoire, là-bas ?

Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter, nous nous remîmes tous deux au travail.

- Quand as-tu pu sortir de l'hôpital ? Chuchotais-je doucement à Hermione, une fois Rogue parti se réinstaller à son bureau.

- Dés que mon genou fut cicatrisé, ce qui ne fut pas long, me répondit-elle, en retroussant ses manches et s'attaquant à la croûte d'une couleur verdâtre d'un récipient. Ils font vraiment des miracles à Ste Mangouste, m'affirma-t-elle, encore mieux que Mme Pomfresh ! Il ne faut juste pas que je fasse de trop grands efforts pendant quelques jours.

- Et Tonks et Lupin ? Ils vont bien ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai pas croisés… Il faut croire que nous n'étions pas répartis dans les mêmes sections.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en eus fini avec mon dernier chaudron, et le déposai alors devant la paillasse de Rogue, prêt à partir.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Potter, mais pas vous Granger.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil compatissant à Hermione, je repartis vers le dortoir, littéralement épuisé.

* * *

C'est Ron, qui, aux environs de 9 heures le lendemain matin me tira du sommeil par un discret coup de pied dans mon lit.

- Eh, debout !

Il se mit alors à parler mais je mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Finalement, me redressant dans mon lit et enfilant mes lunettes, je me concentrai sur le rouquin.

- Mon rôle de préfet est de m'assurer que tous les élèves se réveillent à temps pour les cours ! Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Tu es déjà en retard en cours de botanique !

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Hermione et moi sommes dispensés de cours. Je pensais te l'avoir dit, mais il faut croire que tu n'accordes pas grande importance à mes propos, lâchai-je hargneusement.

- Je m'en souviendrais, sinon. Et en quel honneur n'allez-vous plus en cours ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, dis-je froidement.

- Si, ça me regarde. Nous sommes le « Trio d'or », non ? tenta-t-il.

- Laisse-moi rire ! ricanai-je en m'extirpant du lit.

- Je peux t'enlever des points pour ton insolence, tu sais ?

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà fait l'autre jour. Mais nous sommes le « Trio d'or », n'est-ce pas ? répliquai-je du même ton qu'il avait auparavant employé. Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à tes « amis » !

Je me levai alors, pris rapidement une douche et sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est toi qui va finir pas être en retard en cours, dis-je à Ron qui m'avait suivi, une fois arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Où vas-tu ? fit-il suspicieusement.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Et pourquoi je te répondrais, d'abord ?

- Je suis préfet !

- Hermione aussi, et par conséquent, elle a le droit d'aller où elle veut, ainsi que moi.

- Ah c'est ça ! Tu vas la rejoindre, cracha-t-il. Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ?

- La ferme, Ron.

Et je le laissai en plan, trouvant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de parler avec lui.

J'errai alors dans les couloirs déserts, à la recherche de la jeune sorcière, afin que l'on puisse se mettre au plus vite à la recherche des autres membres de l'Ordre. Seulement, elle était introuvable et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. N'écoutant que mon ventre, j'entrepris d'aller chercher de quoi manger dans les cuisines de Poudlard, l'heure du petit-déjeuner étant dépassée.

Je suivis le couloir près de l'escalier principal et arrivai vite devant le tableau représentant des fruits je chatouillai la poire et le passage s'ouvrit. A peine avais-je eu le temps de faire quelques mètres que Dobby fondit sur moi.

- Mr Harry Potter !

Pensant qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras – vu la façon dont il tirait sur les pans de ma robe – je le soulevai du sol et passai mes bras autour de son petit cou.

Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

- Harry Potter, lâchez-moi tout de suite !

Surpris par le ton si peu habituel de l'elfe de maison, je le laissai alors retomber par terre.

- Vous ne devez pas venir ici ! Harry Potter n'a pas le droit ! reprit-il en s'affolant.

- Mais, Dobby, dis-je, ne comprenant pas l'interdiction, je suis juste venu chercher un peu de nourriture…

A ces mots, il claqua des doigts et des dizaines d'autres elfes se mirent à farfouiller dans la cuisine et à déposer à mes pieds de quoi me sustenter.

- Voilà, maintenant Harry Potter a eu ce qu'il désirait ! Il peut partir, non, se corrigea-t-il, il _doit_ partir !

Il me poussa alors vers l'extérieur de la pièce, me remplit les mains avec les sacs de nourritures et referma la porte derrière moi.

Viré. J'avais été littéralement viré de la salle. Déposant les sacs à mes pieds, je chatouillai de nouveau la poire, et entrai.

- Dobby, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se pas…

La scène se passa en un éclair, si bien que je crus que mon imagination m'avait joué des tours.

Pendant un bref instant, Tonks était là, piquant une grappe de raisin dans un saladier, puis avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Mais c'est seulement ce que je crus voir, car Dobby me cacha bien vite la vue, et me réordonna d'une manière tellement peu familière de « partir sur le champ ».

En dehors de la cuisine, je repris la nourriture dans mes mains et repartis pour de bon, cette fois.

« Il faudrait que j'en parle à Hermione », pensais-je.

Avais-je bel et bien vu Tonks, où était-ce seulement quelqu'un d'autre – un autre élève comme moi, affamé ? Mais à ce moment là, pourquoi me priver, moi, de rentrer dans la cuisine ?

Et puis, si c'était vraiment la métamorphomage dans la pièce, pourquoi m'avoir caché qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital ?

Sur ces interrogations, je quittai le couloir et l'étage, et allai dans le parc, afin de déguster tranquillement mon petit déjeuner.

Je m'installai sur un banc dans le jardin, et profitai du repas pour continuer à déchiffrer la lettre que j'avais pris soin d'emporter avec moi.

_**« Dans ce lieu hanté, privé de ses repères, **_

_**Il ne voit plus que des nuages.**_

_**Il se sent flotter en l'air, **_

_**Et bientôt il tombera de sa cage. » **_Récitais-je à voix basse.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? « Privé de ses repères »… Je regardai au dos de la lettre les noms des membres de l'Ordre enlevés : ne restait plus que Mondingus, Maugrey et Sirius.

- Cela pourrait être Maugrey, sachant qu'il possède un œil de verre, réfléchis-je à voix haute, la bouche pleine de viennoiseries. Lui as-t-on bandé les yeux ? La suite de la missive parle d'un escroc, puis d'un être cher, qui sont sans aucun doute respectivement Fletcher et Sirius. De toute façon, l'identité de la personne en question n'a pas grande importance, c'est le lieu de la détention qui importe.

- Alors, on continue les recherches sans moi ?

Je sursautai violemment, et cachai immédiatement la lettre derrière mon dos.

- Ce n'est que moi, dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur, pas de quoi s'affoler !

- Où étais-tu passée ? demandai-je d'emblée, lui libérant par la même occasion une place sur le banc.

- En cours de botanique, se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. McGonagall a insisté pour que j'assiste au cours : « Parce que vous êtes préfète, Miss Granger, et qu'aux yeux des autre élèves, votre absence à de nombreux cours ces derniers jours n'est pas excusable ! » En plus, on n'a fait que de parler des Branchiflore… Je crois que je maîtrise assez bien le sujet.

On se sourit alors tous les deux.

- Bon, on reprend ? Interrogea-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Je lui racontai alors qui je pensais être la victime cette fois-ci et elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Quand au lieu, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- C'est assez étrange, en effet, fit-elle après relecture du passage en question. Tu te souviens, Harry, que Lupin était sous l'eau, hier ? Et Tonks dans le feu ?

- Évidemment, comment pourrais-je l'avoir oublié ?

Elle reprit, ne faisant pas attention à ma remarque.

- Et si… commença-t-elle, et j'imaginais très bien les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à vive allure, et si cela avait un rapport avec les quatre éléments ? Ça parait évident !

- Bien sûr, maintenant que tu le dis ! m'exclamais-je vivement. Mais ça ne nous informe pas vraiment sur le lieu. Ici, ça a un rapport avec l'air, non ?

- Oui… Réfléchissons, quel endroit à un rapport avec le ciel, les nuages que l'on connaissons ?

- Ou plutôt quel endroit que nous connaissons se situe en hauteur ? A Poudlard, par exemple, c'est la tour d'Astronomie la plus haute du château.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait être là-bas ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je trouverais ça étrange qu'il y soit. Comment Voldemort aurait-il pu entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sans se faire remarquer ?

- Tu as raison. Mais où alors ?

On se pencha tout deux sur la lettre. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione poussa un cri de triomphe.

- Je pense avoir trouvé !

- Alors, où est-il ? fis-je, impatient.

- La lettre t'est destinée, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Si je te dis un endroit dans les airs qui est « hanté », à quoi penses-tu ?

Je réfléchis un court moment, mais très vite, la réponse m'apparut comme une évidence.

- Au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, là où je suis tombé de mon balai à cause des Détraqueurs. Mais « hanté » est un bien grand mot…

- De toute façon, pour en avoir le cœur net, on a qu'à aller voir.

Je n'étais pas réellement convaincu mais Hermione me prit la main pour me faire sortir du parc, et ce simple geste me fit oublier ma réticence.

On marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà et nos mains étaient encore scellés. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres mais je tentai de le chasser. Peine perdue, Hermione s'en était rendue compte et affichait maintenant un adorable teint écarlate.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Le ciel était couvert, mais beaucoup moins sinistre que le jour où des Détraqueurs m'avaient attaqué.

- Oh non. C'est de la folie, marmonna la sorcière à mes côtés.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel et je suivis son regard. A une trentaine de mètre au dessus du sol flottait un corps entouré de ce qu'il semblait être des voiles noirs.

- Des Détraqueurs, soupirai-je.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider sur ce coup là, Harry. Je ne sais pas voler sur un balai, avoua-t-elle, et de plus, je ne dois pas faire de trop grands efforts à cause de mon genou.

- Ce n'est pas grave. _Accio Balai_ ! m'écriai-je, me rappelant du sort qui m'avait été bien utile lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon éclair de feu jaillissait à mes pieds.

- Je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour le libérer des ces monstres ! paniquai-je.

Hermione s'approcha de moi et me planta un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota-t-elle, tu trouveras, Harry. Tu es le meilleur.

Cachant la rougeur qui s'était étalée sur mes joues, j'empoignai mon balai et m'envolai vers Maugrey.

Plus je montais en altitude et plus l'air se raréfiait. La même sensation de glace et de terreur me traversa le corps, à l'approche des Détraqueurs, que lors de ma troisième année.

Je parvins enfin à la hauteur de ceux-ci. Le spectacle qu'ils donnaient me fit froid dans le dos. Maugrey Fol'Oeil, les yeux bandés, était prisonnier d'une cage, et pas n'importe laquelle : une cage faite de Détraqueurs.

_« Comment faire pour le délivrer ? Si je chasse les Détraqueurs, ceux-ci vont laisser retomber Fol'Oeil qui va s'aplatir sur le sol mais si je ne fais rien, ils vont finir par lui aspirer son âme »_, constatai-je avec effroi, tandis qu'un des gardien d'Askaban s'avançait dangereusement près de lui.

La première solution paraissait préférable, je pourrais toujours tenter de le rattraper sur mon balai pendant sa chute. De toute façon, avais-je vraiment le choix ?

Sortant ma baguette, je m'approchai encore un peu plus de la cage noire et tentai de rassembler mes pensées en un souvenir heureux. Immédiatement, la scène de la veille dans laquelle Hermione m'avait pris dans ses bras me revint en tête.

- _Spero Patronum _!

Un cerf jaillit sans mal de ma baguette, et très vite, quelques Détraqueurs s'enfuirent.

Trop occupé à chasser les derniers – et à vaincre ma peur – je ne fis pas attention à Maugrey qui allait bientôt entamer une chute vertigineuse. Au moment où j'allais finalement voler vers lui je sentis un courant d'air froid me glacer le dos. A peine avais-je eu le temps de me retourner qu'un Détraqueur commençait à m'aspirer l'âme. J'étais terrifié. Les secondes s'égrenaient et je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si tous mes membres étaient soudain paralysés, et que rien d'autre n'existait dans ce monde à part les ténèbres et la peur.

- HARRY !

La voix d'Hermione parvint à mes oreilles, faible.

- HARRY ! DEFENDS-TOI !

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, j'empoignai ma baguette et lui jetai le sort du Patronus de toutes mes forces. Cela suffit à le faire fuir. Je jetai un œil vers Maugrey, mais déjà son corps n'était presque plus visible.

Je fonçai en piqué vers lui, mais le froid gelait mes membres et rendait mon avancée plus difficile. On se rapprochait tous deux à une vitesse impressionnante du sol mais je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Je pouvais presque le toucher !

Au moment où j'allais enfin l'attraper, je basculai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Delphine : Hey ! Merci de ta review !

BlackJo : Non, Harry n'est pas très futé mais on sait tous que c'est Hermione le cerveau du groupe, non ?

TheBeatlesHP : Merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir! :) Bisous.

LenaHarper : Ahah tu vas encore plus me haïr avec ce retard (un mois ou presque, je crois). Désolé, vraiment. Merci de ta review, sinon. Les tiennes me font toujours sourire ;).

BobMarley07Be : Merci de ton aide ! Je m'en vais de ce pas écrire mes idées pour te les envoyer. Bisous.


End file.
